


Dirty love

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band), Dir en grey, LUNA SEA, MUCC, Merry (Band), X JAPAN
Genre: Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Afin de passer les examens d'entrée d'une prestigieuse école de Tokyo, Shinya part vivre quelques temps chez son frère Sugizo. Ancien hôte, ce dernier est devenu le compagnon du riche homme d'affaire Kawamura Ryuichi dont la vie n'est faite que luxe et de vice en tout genre.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfic qui m'a inspiré "Until the day I die" et que j'ai écrit pour mon ami Louka.

\- Capitaine ! S'exclama Sugizo en ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée. Quelle surprise !

Hoshino ne répondit pas mais dévisagea longuement l’homme d’à peine trente ans qui se tenait appuyé contre le chambranle. Un large sourire teinté d'alcool était dessiné sur ses lèvres brillantes de salive et de gloss. À combien de coupe de champagne en était-il ? Mais surtout qu'était-il en train de faire exactement avant de venir lui ouvrir la porte ? Hoshino s'en faisait une petite idée. On était mercredi soir et c'était poker à la résidence Kawamura. 

\- Vous êtes venus pour Ryuichi ou bien pour moi ? Demanda Sugizo avec une pointe de malice dans le regard. Mais peut-être que vous êtes venu jouer avec nous, ajouta-t-il en se détachant de l'encadrement de la porte pour s'approcher du policier.

Sugizo sortit sur le perron et se planta si près de Hoshino qu'il pouvait caresser du bout des doigts sa cravate sombre

\- Vous savez que vous avez besoin d'un partenaire pour nous rejoindre mais on peut toujours s'arranger...

\- Vos voisins ont signalé des mouvements suspects autour de la maison, coupa le policier.

\- Alors monsieur le capitaine s'est déplacé en personne pour venir voir si je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé, coupa Sugizo. C'est adorable mais complètement inutile.

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, Hoshino lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

\- Cette histoire va mal finir Sugizo. Tu le sais.

Sugizo esquissa un large sourire avant de se retourner vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Hoshino resta stoïque malgré la faible distance qui séparait ses lèvres des siennes. Sugizo était complètement ivre et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est une menace ? Demanda Sugizo d'un air de défit.

\- Non, répondit simplement le policier.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un grand garçon.

Sur ces mots Sugizo pressa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Un problème Capitaine ? Demanda une voix depuis le hall d'entrée.

Sans se détacher du policier, Sugizo tourna la tête vers son compagnon qui vint les rejoindre sur le perron avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

\- Monsieur le policier s'inquiète pour nous, rétorqua Sugizo avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Et je vois que tu sais habilement le rassurer, répondit Ryuichi en lui tendant sa coupe de champagne.

Sugizo lui tendit la sienne vide, avant de porter à ses lèvres la coupe pleine de son compagnon.

\- Vous voulez peut-être entrer et inspecter la maison ? Demanda Ryuichi. Ou peut-être prendre un verre avec nous ou bien tout autre chose...

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du maître de maison. Hoshino déclina poliment l'invitation avant de repousser doucement Sugizo pour s'en aller. Ce dernier alla se blottir contre son compagnon avant de s'écrier à l'attention du policier qui avait déjà descendu les marches du perron :

\- Revenez quand vous voulez !

Dès que Hoshino eut disparu dans l'obscurité du vaste jardin qui entourait sa résidence, Ryuichi tira son compagnon à l'intérieur et referma la porte sur eux.

\- Toi, tu es un vilain garçon, murmura Ryuichi en crispant sa main droite dans les cheveux de son amant à qui il donna un langoureux baiser.

\- On continue ? Demanda Sugizo en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- Évidemment. Surtout que grâce à toi, je suis un train de gagner.

Ryuichi lui caressa les lèvres avec son index droit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de le ramener auprès de leurs convives qui devaient sans aucun doute s'impatienter.

\- Un problème ? Demanda l'un des invités lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la bibliothèque.

\- Aucun, répondit Ryuichi en reprenant sa place.

Sugizo donna un dernier baiser à son compagnon avant de se glisser sous la table de jeu, rejoignant ainsi ses camarades qui avaient recommencé à s'activer sur les hommes qu'ils étaient changés de déconcentrer. Alors que les lèvres de Sugizo avaient déjà rejoint le membre encore tendu d'un des adversaires de son compagnon, Ryuichi sentit les mains d'Issay ouvrir son pantalon pour reprendre leur précédente activité.

\- Mon dieu ! Cette partie promet d'être difficile ! S'exclama hide en crispant les doigts de sa main libre dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui lui faisait une fellation.

Ryuichi retint un petit rire. Il avait une excellente main et ce n'était pas la ravissante paire de lèvre qui s'activait sur son érection, qui l'empêcherait de gagner cette nuit.

\- Je crois que je vais en rester là pour ce soir, déclara Sakurai en reposant ses cartes.

\- Tu te couches déjà ? Commenta Ryuichi alors qu'un petit sourire malicieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- À ton avis ? Rétorqua Sakurai en se levant.

Un petit gloussement s'éleva dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il tendait la main sous la table pour aider le jeune homme qui s'était occupé de lui, à se relever. Sugizo apparut alors et après avoir adressé un petit signe de la main à son compagnon, il suivit Sakurai hors de la pièce. Tous les regardèrent s'en aller main dans la main avant qu'un des joueurs ne se décide à briser le silence:

\- Il n'a pas de chance Sakurai d'être tombé sur Sugizo. Avec lui, on est sûr de perdre à tous les coups, soupira hide.

\- Moi je dirais qu'il a plutôt de la chance d'être avec lui cette nuit, rétorqua Gara en retenant un petit rire.  

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas à un demi-million près et nous non plus. Qu'est-ce que ça représente vraiment ? L'équivalent de ce que nos tendres moitiés dépensent en une séance shopping ? Se moqua hide.

\- Attention à ce que vous dîtes messieurs, intervint Ryuichi. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en position de faiblesse et qu'un coup de dent arrive souvent quand on s'y attend le moins.

Tous gloussèrent bien que certains finirent par laisser échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir.

\- Bon, de toute façon je ne suis pas en vaine cette nuit, déclara hide en lâchant ses cartes pour se lever à son tour et entrainer avec lui la créature qui s'était donnée bien du mal pour le déconcentrer.

\- Nous ne sommes plus que quatre, déclara Ryuichi.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour abandonner en si bon chemin, rétorqua Gara.

\- Et vous? Questionna Ryuichi. Je vous rappelle que jouir équivaut aussi à se coucher.

Un petit ricanement s'éleva dans la pièce. Ils connaissaient tous les règles du jeu et les avaient tous accepté depuis longtemps.

 

*

 

\- Ne pars pas s'il te plait, murmura Die.

Shinya se retourna et lui adressa un regard surpris.

\- Ne pars pas, répéta Die.

Un léger sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres du jeune homme châtain qui s'approcha du roux. Il posa son sac  à ses pieds puis serra tendrement son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne m'en vais pas très longtemps. Juste le temps de passer les examens d'entrée.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne reviendras pas, murmura Die en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je reviendrais dès que j'aurais terminé. C'est l'histoire de deux semaines.

\- Et si ton frère veut que tu passes les vacances d'été avec lui ?

\- Et bien je lui demanderais si tu peux venir, rétorqua Shinya en se détachant de son ami.

Die ne répondit pas à son sourire. Sa mine était plutôt soucieuse ce qui inquiéta Shinya.

\- Die ?

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent.

\- Die ! Je vais à Tokyo ! Pas à l'autre bout de la planète !

\- Mouais...

\- Et je t'appellerais tous les jours, promis.

\- Envoie-moi plutôt des messages.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Shinya.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas parler de ça au téléphone avec toi. Je préfère attendre ton retour.

\- De "ça" ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je veux parler de ça.

Sur ces mots, Die encadra le visage de son ami et lui donna un langoureux baiser qui stupéfia Shinya.

\- Reviens-moi vite.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme roux s'éloigna de son ami qui était encore sous le choc de ce baiser qui échangé sur ce quai, avait quelque chose de profondément romantique. Lentement Shinya se mit à caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts tout en regardant son ami s'en aller. Puis soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il ramassait son sac pour monter dans son train. Une fois installé dans son siège, Shinya sortit son téléphone portable et commença à composer un message.

 

Dehors, le teint de Die avait pris la même couleur que son abondante crinière rouge. Kaoru, qui l'attendait appuyé contre la portière de sa voiture le regardait marcher vers lui avec un petit air amusé.

\- Alors ? Demanda le brun.

Die ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser une grimace gênée. Kaoru retint un petit rire avant de se mettre au volant. Die monta du côté passager et alors que son ami allumait le moteur, une sonnerie retentit. Il venait de recevoir un message. Die sortit fébrilement son téléphone et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur l'écran, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le message était court et ne voulait rien dire en soi mais étrangement il lui donnait du baume au cœur.

" **Idiot. À dans deux semaines. Ton Shin-chan.** "


	2. Chapter 2

\- Salut toi, murmura Sugizo.

\- Bonjour, répondit presque timidement Shinya.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que le plus âgé ne finisse par faire le premier pas en prenant son cadet dans ses bras. Shinya referma ses bras sur son frère et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. La dernière fois que Sugizo était rentré à la maison, une violente dispute avec leurs parents l'avait obligé à retourner prématurément à Tokyo.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura le plus jeune.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon Shin-chan, rétorqua le plus âgé avant de déposer un baiser sur son front comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Prêt pour ton concours d'entrée ?

\- Il faut encore que je révise, soupira Shinya.

\- Tu verras, à la maison tu seras tranquille pour travailler.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rétorqua Sugizo en retenant un petit rire. Tu vas voir, la maison est très grande.

\- Bon...

Sugizo lui prit son sac et l'entraina hors de la gare, vers sa voiture. Lorsque Shinya vit son frère déverrouiller une Mercedes noire, il se figea de surprise avant de l'interroger du regard avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Sugizo.

\- C'est ta voiture ? Balbutia Shinya.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de son aîné qui ouvrit sa portière en déclarant :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas volée. C'est celle de mon ami. Tu montes ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

\- C'est du cuir..., souffla le jeune homme.

\- Et tu ne vas pas l'abimer en y posant tes fesses, alors assied-toi, se moqua Sugizo.

Shinya esquissa une petite moue avant de prendre place sur le siège avant, poussant presqu'un soupir de plaisir tant le siège était confortable.

\- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer du tas de ferraille des parents, rétorqua Sugizo en démarrant.

\- Et de celle de Kaoru, murmura Shinya d'un air pensif.

Penser à Kaoru lui fit aussitôt penser à Die et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite.

\- Mon dieu ce que le temps passe vite, soupira Sugizo qui s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Te voilà déjà à la fac.

\- En faite, j'y suis depuis trois ans déjà et la spécialité que je veux pour la suite de mes études, je ne la trouverais que dans cette école.

\- Je vois... Tu as toujours été doué pour les études. Les parents doivent être fiers de toi.

Il y avait comme une petite note de tristesse dans le son de sa voix et Shinya ne sut quoi dire pour réconforter son frère. Il n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps car Sugizo reprit plus joyeusement :

\- Tu verras, j'ai moi-même préparé ta chambre. Tu ne devrais manquer de rien pour étudier comme il faut. Et s'il te manque quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je me débrouillerais pour te l'avoir.

\- Ne t'embête pas pour moi. J'ai pris mon ordinateur portable et mes notes. C'est normalement tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Bon de toute façon si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas.

\- Merci.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que Shinya ne se décide à lui demander d'une voix pleine d'hésitation :

\- Tu es toujours host ?

Sugizo poussa un petit rire presque nerveux et dans lequel Shinya nota une pointe de méchanceté mal contenue.

\- Non, tu pourras dire à papa que je ne déshonore plus son nom au Luna Sea. De toute façon, j'ai atteins la date de péremption dans le milieu.

\- Je suis désolé, balbutia Shinya qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

\- Ne le soit pas. Ma vie est beaucoup plus belle et heureuse aujourd'hui.

Le sourire que lui adressa son frère rassura Shinya qui osa enfin lui demander :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

\- Rien, rétorqua Sugizo en éclatant de rire. Ça, je te déconseille de le lui dire. S'il apprend que je vis aux crochets d'un homme, je crois qu'il en ferait une crise cardiaque.

\- Oh...

L'estomac de Shinya se noua. Il était évident que leurs parents allaient lui poser des questions sur Sugizo et il pourrait difficilement y échapper.

\- Pour que maman te laisse venir chez moi, je lui ais dit que j'étais l'assistant d'un homme d'affaire, ajouta Sugizo. Dans un sens c'est un peu vrai, alors tu n'auras que leur répondre ça quand ils te demanderont comment je gagne réellement ma vie.

\- Ok, répondit Shinya en esquissant un léger sourire rempli de sincérité. Et... cet homme d'affaire, c'est ton ami ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es donc un peu comme... son homme au foyer ?

\- C'est un peu ça, répondit Sugizo en éclatant de rire.

\- Alors tu es bien en quelques sortes son assistant.

\- Si ça t'aide à mentir, on peut dire ça.

\- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Trois ans.

\- Alors c'est le grand amour être vous ?

\- Oui.

Devant l'air radieux de son frère, Shinya ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. Il était content que Sugizo ait changé de vie mais surtout qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un de bien. D'ailleurs, il avait hâte de rencontrer son compagnon. 

 

La résidence Kawamura était immense et Shinya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi riche ? 

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche, se moqua Sugizo en passant un bras autour des épaules de son frère pour l'entrainer vers la porte d'entrée. 

\- Tu vis ici ? Balbutia Shinya qui avait du mal à trouver de la salive pour déglutir.

\- Oui, répondit fièrement son frère en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Shinya entra timidement, ne sachant s'il devait enlever ses chausseurs ou pas, puisque son frère avait gardé les siennes. Sugizo posa négligemment ses clés de voiture sur un meuble dans l'entrée avant de faire signe à son cadet de le suivre. Partout dans la maison, les domestiques, toutes des femmes, s'activaient pour faire briller et chasser la poussière de chaque recoin.

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, déclara Sugizo en montant les premières marches du grand escalier qui faisait face au hall d'entrée.

Shinya acquiesça d'un signe de la tête avant de suivre son frère dans ce qui était à ses yeux un véritable palais.

\- Pour être certain que tu ne sois pas dérangé, je t'ai installé dans une petite aile à l'écart. Ryuichi reçoit souvent du monde à la maison, surtout pour son travail, alors je n'avais pas envie que tu sois dérangé par les allés et venus.

\- Merci.

Sugizo emprunta le couloir de gauche en lui expliquant que sa propre chambre était dans la direction opposée. Les deux hommes passèrent devant quantité de porte avant que tourner à une nouvelle intersection. Cette branche du couloir était très courte et ne comptait que quatre portes.

\- Ta chambre est ici, déclara Sugizo en ouvrant une porte.

\- J'espère que je ne vais pas me perdre en me levant la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, plaisanta Shinya.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Tu as une salle de bain dans ta chambre.

\- Vraiment ?

Sugizo acquiesça et les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- C'est plus grand que l'appartement des parents, balbutia Shinya en posant son sac sur ce qui allait être ton lit.

\- C'est vrai, répondit fièrement Sugizo. Donc j'espère que si tu es retenu par cette école très privé, tu viendras vivre ici et pas dans un dortoir.

Pour toute réponse, Shinya acquiesça vivement de la tête. Cette chambre, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu espérer pour pouvoir préparer tranquillement son concours.

\- J'imagine que tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer, reprit Sugizo. Voyager de nuit est épuisant. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à utiliser le téléphone. Si tu veux appeler à l'extérieur, compose d'abord le zéro. Sinon tape le numéro correspondant à la ligne qui t'intéresse. Tu trouveras la liste dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit.

\- Ok...

\- Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose et que tu ne me trouves pas, presse simplement le 1, c'est la ligne de Ryutaro.

\- Qui est Ryutaro ?

\- L'intendant.

\- L'intendant ?

\- Le majordome si tu veux.

\- Tu as un majordome ! S'exclama Shinya stupéfait.

\- En quelque sorte mais il t'expliquera mieux que moi sa fonction. Ne t'en fais pas.

Shinya, encore sous le choc, acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Sugizo lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'en aller tout en lui souhaitant un bon repos. Dès que la porte se referma sur son frère, Shinya se laissa tomber dans son moelleux et confortable lit. Sugizo avait une vie de princesse et malgré lui, Shinya ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Il avait également hâte de rencontrer son prince charmant, celui qui avait transformé sa vie pour en faire un véritable conte de fée.

 

En redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, Sugizo fut interpelé par un jeune homme brun qui lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Sugizo acquiesça puis prit la direction de la piscine où il put contempler le plongeon d'une magnifique créature à la longue chevelure noire ondulée. Un court soupir traversa les lèvres de Sugizo qui ramassa la serviette qui avait été posée sur un transat avant de s'approcher du bord de la piscine, à l'endroit où la créature aquatique allait faire surface.

\- Merci, rétorqua malicieusement Issay lorsque Sugizo lui tendit sa serviette.

\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

\- Mais j'étais ici chez moi bien avant ton arrivée, rétorqua Issay tout en s'épongeant avec la serviette.

Sugizo ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tourner les talons. Alors qu'il avait à peine fait un pas, Issay lui saisit le poignet. Sugizo se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura le brun en esquissant un léger sourire. Je ne voulais pas être blessant. Tu me connais, j'ai tendance à manquer de tact.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Issay, rétorqua Sugizo en se retournant franchement vers lui.

\- Ryuichi m'a dit hier soir que tu ne viendrais peut-être pas à notre petite soirée demain soir.

\- Et alors ? Demanda un peu froidement Sugizo.

Un léger sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres d'Issay qui s'approcha de lui, collant presque son corps humide contre le sien.

\- Viens, s'il te plait. J'aimerais que tu sois mon partenaire demain soir.

Sugizo l'interrogea du regard avec une pointe de méfiance. Issay et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches et il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine demande. Où était le piège ? Que lui voulait-il réellement ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Issay en baissant presque timidement les yeux. Tu ne me trouves peut-être pas à ton goût. Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

Le regard de Sugizo glissa sur le corps humide et presque nu d'Issay qui ne portait qu'un slip de bain noir.

\- Tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua Sugizo.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sugizo se troubla l'espace d'un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard d'Issay. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous et que je n'appartenais pas à votre monde ? Rétorqua Sugizo avec humeur.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, rétorqua Issay en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

\- Mais à quoi joues-tu, Issay ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais, Sugizo, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer vers lui et lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Surpris et pris de court, Sugizo se laissa embrasser, donnant même à Issay l'accès de sa bouche pour que sa langue puisse caresser la sienne. Et Issay embrassait divinement bien. Son baiser doux et tendre, contrastait  tellement avec son attitude naturellement odieuse.

\- Viens demain soir, que je me fasse pardonner d'avoir été si méchant avec toi jusqu'à présent, murmura Issay dans un dernier frôlement de lèvre.

Stupéfait, Sugizo n'eut aucune réaction sinon de regarder ce beau brun se rhabiller et s'en aller. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Issay et Sugizo n'avait pas bougé de la piscine lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha de lui. Le même qui lui avait annoncé l'arrivée de ce visiteur si inattendu.

\- Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'un verre Monsieur.

\- Merci Ryutaro, souffla Sugizo en prenant la vodka qu'il lui avait apportée.

Sugizo la but d'un trait avant de poser le verre vide sur le plateau que tenait toujours Ryutaro.

\- Monsieur a appelé, reprit le jeune intendant. Il voulait vous faire savoir qu'il rentrera pour diner vers 21h30 et qu'il aura un cadeau pour vous.

Son air soucieux disparut aussitôt alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de Sugizo qui le remercia avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait disposer.

 

*

 

\- Tu l'as appelé ?

\- Il ne veut pas, répondit timidement Shinya.

\- Idiot !

\- Kyo, je n'ai pas appelé pour que tu me fasses la morale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Me concentrer sur mon concours d'entrée.

\- Mais avec Red baka ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Shinya. Die est mon meilleur ami.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas.

\- Et bien décide-toi vite avant que ça ne te retombe dessus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien que crois-tu que Toshiya dira lorsqu'il saura que son chéri t'a embrassé ? Et Kisaki ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Kyo... je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le moment, gémit Shinya.

\- Mouais ben réfléchis y quand même un peu et tache de savoir ce que tu feras à ton retour de Tokyo.

\- D'ailleurs comment t'es au courant qu'il m'a embrassé, toi ?

\- Kaoru me l'a dit.

\- Et comment Kaoru l'a su ?

\- Die le lui a dit.

\- Non mais vous êtes pire que des femmes ! Bandes de commères ! S'exaspéra Shinya.

Kyo éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil et Shinya ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Bon, reprit Kyo. Ne te met pas la pression et surtout révise pour ce concours. Je me charge du grand rouge.

\- Ne sois pas trop méchant avec lui.

\- Je vais surtout m'assurer qu'il ne gaffe ni devant Toshiya, ni devant Kisaki, sinon il faudra que j'organise ses funérailles.

\- Kisaki, soupira Shinya. Il faudra que je l'appelle. Tu... tu l'as revu ?

\- Pas depuis votre dispute, mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui. C'est un grand garçon. Bon, je te laisse, ma mère va encore râler si je ne descends pas l'aider.

Shinya retint un petit rire avant de saluer son ami et de raccrocher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était vingt heures et il était déjà fatigué. Sugizo lui avait conseillé de se coucher tôt et lui avait même fait porter un diner directement dans sa chambre. Shinya avait été très touché par les attentions de son aîné. Sugizo faisait vraiment tout pour qu'il soit à l'aise et qu'il puisse étudier dans les meilleures conditions. Shinya avait beaucoup de chance. D'ailleurs, il se promit de trouver un moyen de remercier son frère.

 

*

 

\- Bienvenu à la maison ! S'exclama Sugizo en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Ryuichi glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son compagnon et lui donna un langoureux baiser dans lequel Sugizo ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement de plaisir. Ryuichi avait toujours su comment rendre un simple baiser, divin.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Ryuichi lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent.

\- Pourtant on s'est vu ce matin, répondit malicieusement Sugizo.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai baisé la nuit dernière, rétorqua Ryuichi en pressant son front contre le sien.

\- Non, toi tu as baisé Issay, rétorqua Sugizo en souriant malicieusement.

\- Et toi, tu as gémis comme une salope pour Sakurai.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu me raconteras tout ce soir, murmura Ryuichi dans le creux de son oreille. D'abord, j'ai faim de nourriture puis j'aurais faim de toi.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres puis Sugizo lui pris sa mallette des mains et l'aida à retirer sa veste.

\- Je vais te servir un verre.

\- Non, rétorqua Ryuichi. Allons diner directement.

Sugizo acquiesça et les deux hommes passèrent dans la salle à manger où un repas léger les attendait.

\- Comment était ta journée ?

\- Crois-moi, tu ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit Ryuichi en retenant un petit rire. Et la tienne ? Ton frère est arrivé ?

\- Oui mais il s'est couché tôt. Il a révisé toute la journée.

\- Bien, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

À la petite moue boudeuse que prit son compagnon, Ryuichi ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Tu me connais ?

\- Justement...

\- Bon, il parait qu'Issay est passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Qu'on baise ensemble demain soir.

\- Parfait, ça vous permettra de régler vos différents une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Nos différents ? Répéta Sugizo en prenant une mine choquée. Je n'ai aucun problème avec Issay. C'est lui qui ne me supporte pas.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas jaloux que je le baise ?

\- Et toi, quand un autre me passe dessus ?

\- Je suis fou de rage, rétorqua Ryuichi avant de capturer avidement ses lèvres.

Ryuichi reposa ensuite ses couverts et se leva en déclarant :

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Finis de manger puis rejoint moi au lit.

Sugizo acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, échangea un dernier baiser avec lui puis le suivit des yeux. Dès que son compagnon fut sorti de la pièce, un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'un léger soupir lui échappait.

 

Lorsque Sugizo regagna leur chambre, Ryuichi avait terminé sa douche et s'était allongé dans leur lit.

\- Viens, lui dit doucement son compagnon en lui désignant la place vide à côté de lui.

Sugizo esquissa un léger sourire avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Alors qu'il ouvrait le premier bouton, Ryuichi lui dit d'un ton presque autoritaire :

\- Je t'ai dis de venir, pas de te déshabiller.

Sugizo sursauta et se confondit d'excuse avant de s'approcher de son compagnon qui avait tendu la main vers lui. Sugizo y glissa la sienne et se pencha vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres.

\- Tu as bon goût, murmura Ryuichi. Tu as bu avant de monter ?

\- Oui, avoua Sugizo.

\- Tu es décidément un très vilain garçon, Sugizo.

Ce dernier vint s'asseoir au bord du lit alors que Ryuichi se redressait et commençait à ouvrir sa chemise.

\- J'aime découvrir ton corps par moi-même, même si je le connais déjà par cœur, déclara-t-il en caressant son torse à présent nu. Il est si beau... si parfait, ajouta-t-il en lui pinçant du bout des doigts l'un de ses tétons.

Sugizo frissonna de plaisir et laissa Ryuichi lui retirer sa chemise. Son compagnon déposa mille et un baisers sur son torse, marquant parfois sa peau avant de défaire les boutons de son jeans.

\- Retire-le et viens contre moi, murmura Ryuichi.

Sugizo acquiesça et termina de se déshabiller. Il ne retira pas son slip et vint simplement se blottir contre son compagnon sous les draps. Ils partagèrent de long baiser avant que Ryuichi ne lui tende une petite boite. Un léger sourire s'imprima sur les lèvres de Sugizo qui ouvrit le cadeau tant attendu.

\- C'est un bracelet en cuir et en or blanc, déclara Ryuichi en le prenant pour le passer autour du poignet de son amant, là où de profondes cicatrices marquaient sa peau.

Avant de refermer le bracelet sur lui, Ryuichi embrassa ses plaies guéries depuis longtemps puis pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son tendre amour.

\- Il te plait ?

\- Beaucoup, répondit Sugizo en admirant le bijou autour de son poignet gauche.

\- Bien, il est temps pour moi de te punir, déclara Ryuichi en le surplombant.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

\- J'ai eu une journée contrariante, rétorqua son compagnon en pressant son sexe déjà tendu contre lui. Et j'ai envie de te faire mal pour te punir de l'avoir laissé te souiller.

\- C'était la règle de ton jeu, rétorqua Sugizo en crispant ses doigts sur les draps alors que son amant qui s'était glissé entre ses jambes, lui retirait son sous-vêtement pour le prendre.

\- Je sais, murmura Ryuichi contre son oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Que tout est de ma faute. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Oui…

Sugizo poussa un gémissement où se mêlaient plaisir et douleur. Ryuichi n'était pas tendre avec lui cette nuit, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour après qu'il se soit donné à un autre. Pourtant c'était lui qui le faisait participer à ces jeux sexuels, c'était lui qui l'y avait initié mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être jaloux et de vouloir lui faire payer ces petites infidélités auxquelles il se livrait pour lui faire plaisir. Parfois Sugizo avait du mal à suivre et comprendre Ryuichi. À d'autre moment, il se disait que c'était sa manière de l'aimer. Dans les deux cas, il se montrait docile et répondait à chacune de ses attentes, subissant ses colères et savourant son amour. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sugizo termina de parfaire son maquillage avant de prendre sa veste pour rejoindre Ryuichi qui l'attendait déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Alors qu’il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier une petite voix l'interpela. Sugizo se retourna et vit son frère qui se tenait timidement dans le couloir. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent un sourire et avant que Sugizo ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ryuichi qui les avait déjà rejoints déclara :

\- Voilà donc le petit-frère de mon tendre amour. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, murmura Shinya en lui serrant timidement la main.

La poigne de Ryuichi était ferme et sa peau douce et chaude. Le jeune homme châtain ne put s'empêcher de la trouver agréable et pas seulement... Ryuichi était beau et son regard avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Bien malgré lui, Shinya sentit un nœud se former au creux de son estomac alors qu'il affichait un sourire un peu idiot. Il fallut que Sugizo se racle la gorge pour que les deux hommes finissent par se lâcher la main, Shinya détournant les yeux et n'osa pas regarder son frère tant il se sentait gêné par son propre comportement.

\- Tes révisions avancent bien ? Demanda Sugizo le moins froidement qu'il put.

\- Oui, merci encore de me permettre de rester ici, rétorqua le jeune homme en relevant le visage vers ses ainés tout en affichant un sourire rempli de reconnaissance.

\- Mais c'est normal, répondit Ryuichi en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es le bienvenu ici, alors reste avec nous aussi longtemps que tu veux.

\- Merci, murmura Shinya qui avait l'impression de fondre devant le regard et le sourire bienveillant de son ainé.

Ryuichi était un homme au charme redoutable et s'il n'avait pas été le compagnon de son frère, Shinya sentait qu'il aurait pu y succomber. Sugizo dut le sentir, tout comme il remarqua la manière dont son amant regardait son petit-frère.

\- Nous allons y aller, déclara l’ancien host en glissant sa main dans celle de Ryuichi qui esquissa un léger sourire. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à t'adresser à Ryutaro.

Shinya acquiesça et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Sugizo lui adressa un faible sourire, le plus naturel qu'il put et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour attendre près de la porte d’entrée Ryuichi dont il avait lâché la main. De là, il vit du coin de l'œil son compagnon échanger encore quelques mots avec son frère avant descendre le rejoindre. Shinya lui adressa un petit signe de la main auquel Sugizo ne répondit que par un hochement de tête avant de suivre Ryuichi jusqu'au garage. Les deux hommes montèrent dans la Lamborghini grise de l’homme d’affaire qui prit le volant et démarra en silence. Ce silence dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles Sugizo perdit son regard sur le paysage tout en écoutant le morceau de piano que diffusait l'autoradio.

\- Tu vas faire la gueule toute la soirée ? Demanda froidement Ryuichi sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna son compagnon en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ryuichi esquissa un petit sourire tout en jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui avait pris un air faussement choqué.

\- J'ai simplement parlé avec ton frère, je ne lui ais pas sauté dessus alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets à bouder dans ton coin comme ça.

\- Mais je ne boude pas !

\- Vraiment ?

Ryuichi quitta la route des yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

\- Ryuichi... la route s'il te plait...

Le brun le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la circulation au grand soulagement de Sugizo.

\- J'aime quand tu es jaloux, murmura Ryuichi en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son entrejambe. Ça m'excite.

Sugizo sentit très distinctement l'érection de son amant sous ses doigts tremblants d'émotion et n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Était-il jaloux ? En colère ? Dégouté ? Triste ? Ou bien tout simplement amoureux...

\- Occupe-toi de ça avant qu'on arrive, ordonna Ryuichi tout en en resserrant ses mains sur le volant.

Sugizo acquiesça et retira sa ceinture de sécurité pour se pencher sur l’entrejambe de son compagnon. Il détacha la boucle de sa ceinture en forme de H, puis ouvrit son pantalon et en extirpa son membre tendu. Sugizo eut un instant d'hésitation durant lequel il se demanda si c'était vraiment lui qui faisait bander Ryuichi. Un sourire presque amer se dessins sur ses lèvres alors que le conducteur de la voiture avait glissé une main dans ses cheveux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était impatient de sentir ses lèvres sur son sexe tendu. Sugizo ne se fit pas davantage prier et commença à le sucer. Il savait que Ryuichi aimait ses fellations et il n'était pas le seul à les apprécier. Dans leur petit cercle d'amis, Sugizo passait pour avoir une bouche magique et gare à celui qui tombait sur lui pendant une partie de poker!

 

Ryuichi tacha tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route et malgré l'habileté de son compagnon il n'atteignit sa fin qu'une fois garés dans la cours de la résidence qu'occupait Issay. Sugizo avala sa semence par habitude et réflexe puis se redressa tout en s'essuyant la bouche. Ryuichi se rhabilla correctement alors que son compagnon tachait de s'arranger de son côté.  

\- Prêt ? Demanda Ryuichi en ouvrant sa portière.

Sugizo acquiesça avant de l'imiter pour sortir de la voiture. À sa grande surprise, Ryuichi avait contourné la voiture pour le rejoindre et l’attirer contre lui, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant :

\- N'oublie jamais que c'est toi que j'aime.

\- Oui, murmura Sugizo en fermant les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent accueillis par Issay en personne. 

\- J'avais peur que vous n’ayez changé d'avis ! S'exclama le maitre de maison lorsqu'il les découvrit sur le pas de sa porte. Mais ne restez pas dehors, venez vite prendre une coupe de champagne. 

Issay porta la sienne à ses lèvres tout en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer. Ryuichi entraina Sugizo à l'intérieur où les festivités semblaient avoir déjà commencé. D'ailleurs il ne s'agissait pas d'une soirée mondaine mais plutôt d'une de celles dont leur petit cercle avait le secret.

\- Sakurai est là ? Demanda Ryuichi en balayant le hall d'entrée du regard.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Issay en s'appuyant contre la porte d'entrée et en détaillant Sugizo de haut en bas. Il doit être dans la bibliothèque avec les autres, pourquoi ?

\- Lui et moi avons des choses à nous dire, rétorqua simplement Ryuichi.

Issay retint un petit rire alors que Sugizo adressait un regard inquiet à son compagnon. Ce dernier effaça la courte distance qui les séparait et lui donna un langoureux baiser avant de lui murmurer :

\- Sois gentil avec Issay et si tu as besoin de moi, je serais avec Sakurai en train de m'amuser de mon côté.

Sugizo acquiesça et lui réclama un dernier baiser avant de le laisser s'en aller vers la bibliothèque. Issay suivit Ryuichi du regard avant de s'approcher de Sugizo qui sursauta lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu viens ? murmura Issay en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Issay l'entraina vers l'escalier. En chemin, ils croisèrent un serveur à qui le maitre de maison murmura quelques mots avant de conduire Sugizo à l'étage.

\- Entre et mets-toi à l'aise, déclara-t-il après avoir poussé une porte qui donnait sur une vaste chambre.

Sugizo balaya la pièce du regard avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Après tout c'était Issay qui avait voulu qu'il soit son partenaire, alors c'était à lui de lui dire ce qu'il attendait exactement de lui. On frappa à cet instant à la porte. C'était le serveur qui revenait avec un saut à champagne et deux coupes, ainsi qu'une petite boite qui devait sans doute contenir une quelconque drogue ou stimulant sexuel dont Sugizo savait qu'Issay était friand.

\- C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve seuls tout les deux, déclara Issay en débouchant la bouteille pour les servir.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sugizo en prenant la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui ne m'a jamais accepté parmi vous, rétorqua un peu froidement Sugizo.  

\- Et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi, répondit Issay en se penchant vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres. Mais d'abord, je vais te faire l'amour.

Sugizo lui adressa un regard à la fois septique et inquiet qui fit sourire son partenaire. Ce dernier frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes puis ajouta :

\- Tu as bien entendu. Je ne veux pas te baiser. Je veux vraiment te faire l'amour alors n'ai pas peur Sugizo.

 

 

Ryuichi retrouva de son côté Sakurai dans la bibliothèque. L'ambiance y était plus studieuse puisqu'ils étaient tous penchés sur l'ordinateur de bureau pour observer les derniers mouvements boursiers. L'alcool y coulait cependant à flot et Ryuichi ne tarda pas à se retrouver avec une coupe de champagne à la main.

\- J'imagine que Sugizo est déjà en train de s'amuser, déclara Sakurai en relevant les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

\- Et bien j'espère que ces deux là ne feront pas d'histoire, soupira Ryuichi en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

\- Au moins ils auront essayé, rétorqua Sakurai en se détachant des autres pour se rapprocher de Ryuichi.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, on aurait dû mettre une caméra pour voir ce qu'il se passe la haut, sait-on jamais, intervint hide en détachant un court instant ses yeux de l'écran.

\- Évidemment ça n'aurait été que par pure inquiétude, rétorqua Gara en esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Mais je crois qu'il y en a qui ont déjà choisi la manière dont ils voulaient passer leur soirée, ajouta hide avec amusement alors qu'il regardait Sakurai murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Ryuichi.

\- De toute façon nous n'avons pas non plus l'intention de passer la nuit devant nos titres  boursiers, rétorqua Gara en vidant son verre.

\- Non, confirma hide. Il y a des choses tellement plus amusantes à faire !

Mais Sakurai et Ryuichi ne les écoutaient déjà plus, ni eux, ni même les autres et après avoir salué les membres de leur petit cercle, les deux hommes quittèrent la bibliothèque avec leur verre à la main, prenant lentement la direction de l'étage où une chambre les attendait déjà. Il était de toute façon prévu qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Cela ne leur était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps que Ryuichi devait avouer que cette perspective l'enchantait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Sakurai était un amant intéressant qui à une époque lui avait procuré plaisir et réconfort. Quand Ryuichi y pensait, il avait un peu l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles, presque dans une autre vie. D'ailleurs cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas abandonné dans les bras d'un homme et avec Sakurai, il ne pouvait que le laisser diriger les choses.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sugizo ? Demanda Sakurai en referma la porte de la chambre sur eux.

\- Non, je m'inquiète plutôt de ce que tu risques de me faire, rétorqua malicieusement Ryuichi.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, murmura Sakurai en faisant courir ses doigts dans la nuque de son amant d'une nuit. Je me demande si tu as gardé la même saveur.

\- Je te laisse le découvrir, rétorqua Ryuichi qui commençait à ouvrir les boutons de sa propre chemise.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Sakurai qui alluma  une cigarette avant de s'étendre tout habillé sur le lit, pour regarder son cadet retirer lentement ses vêtements.

\- Viens, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main lorsque Ryuichi fut complètement nu.

Sakurai se redressa et se pencha même vers son cadet pour lui donner un doux baiser.

\- J'ai été ta première expérience avec un homme, déclara Sakurai en effleurant son visage. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu es devenu comme ça à cause de moi.

\- Et tu arrives encore à dormir la nuit avec un tel égo ? Se moqua Ryuichi qui défaisait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. C'est peut-être ta façon de me dire que je te manque ? Issay ne te comble pas comme il faut ?  

Ryuichi se mit à genoux sur le lit et aida Sakurai à retirer sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle glissa sur ses épaules, le plus jeune s'attaqua au pantalon de son amant.

\- Issay est un bon compagnon mais je crois que tu le sais déjà puisqu'il était le tien avant que tu ne jettes ton dévolu sur Sugizo.

Ryuichi s'écarta et Sakurai se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements.

\- Tu es jaloux, Sakurai ?

\- Pour moi ça ne change rien. Vous êtes tous à moi, rétorqua-t-il en pressant fiévreusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Rien que ça ? Rétorqua Ryuichi en retenant un petit rire. Sakurai, tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Alors tu sais ce que j'attends de toi cette nuit, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryuichi. Il était presque timide et un peu embarrassé. Sakurai le trouva adorable, mignon et tellement appétissant. Avec lui, Ryuichi n'était plus ce superbe prédateur qu'il se plaisait à être avec les autres. C'était un peu comme s'il redevenait l'espace d'une nuit ce bel éphèbe pur et avide de nouvelles expériences,  à qui il avait volé sa virginité il y a de cela plus d'une décennie. Sakurai s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier et il savait que c’était également le cas de son amant d’une nuit. Après tout, on n'oublie jamais sa première fois. Ryuichi avait seize ans à l'époque alors que lui-même n'en avait que vingt. Finalement leur cercle existait déjà d'une certaine manière et ils avaient toujours plus ou moins vécu de cette façon.

\- Depuis combien de temps ne l'avons-nous pas fait ? Murmura Sakurai dans le creux de son oreille alors que l'une de ses mains s'activait pour lui faire pousser soupirs et gémissements de plaisir.

\- Je ne sais plus, gémit Ryuichi.

\- Vraiment ? Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t’es fait prendre ?

\- Non mais tu es bien curieux ! S'exclama Ryuichi en retenant un petit rire amusé.

\- Peut-être n'y a-t-il jamais eu personne d'autre que moi ?

\- Ça t'excite de penser ça ? Tu aimerais avoir été le seul à m’avoir possédé ?

Pour toute réponse, Sakurai lui donna un fougueux baiser avant de le pénétrer avec douceur, refreinant ses envies bestiales pour ne donner à son cadet que du plaisir. Cette nuit, il ne voulait pas être brutal ni égoïste. Il voulait vraiment donner du plaisir à Ryuichi et être à son écoute. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait ensemble depuis longtemps et se retrouver au lit ensemble après tant d'années, avait éveillé chez lui un côté protecteur et romantique. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que Ryuichi regrette de l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et qui sait ? Peut-être reprendraient-ils d'anciennes habitudes.

 

*

 

Shinya n'avait ni sommeil, ni envie d'étudier. Malgré lui et il en avait un peu honte, il ne faisait que penser à Ryuichi. Ce dernier lui avait fait une forte impression. Sugizo avait beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur un homme aussi charmant, qui lui avait offert une véritable vie de princesse. Et à ses yeux, même s'il ne le connaissait pas encore, Ryuichi apparaissait comme un homme parfait sur lequel Sugizo semblait pouvoir compter. Shinya n'était pas jaloux, juste un peu envieux mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux que son frère ait enfin trouvé une vie stable et paisible. De toute façon il n'aurait pu rester éternellement host. Il l'avait lui-même dit un jour, le temps joue toujours contre soi dans ce genre de métier et un matin on se réveille trop vieux pour plaire aux dames.

 

Le châtain quitta son bureau pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Les nuages masquaient la lune et les étoiles, rendant le grand parc autour de la maison à la fois sinistre et beau. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres quand il entendit son téléphone portable vibrer sur sa table de travail. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'appeler si tard sans se soucier de le réveiller ou de le déranger pendant ses révisions.

\- Kyo, soupira Shinya en décrochant.

\- Lui-même.

\- Ta mère te laisse téléphoner pendant le service ?

\- Je suis en pose clope.

\- Elle te laisse fumer ?

\- T'es fou ! Si elle me chope, je suis un homme mort. C'est mon père qui me couvre.

Shinya ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire en repensant à la drôle de famille de son ami. Sa mère était une forte personnalité et Kyo avait de qui tenir, alors que son père était doux comme un agneau et du genre papa-poule.

\- Alors tu as rencontré monsieur le comte ?

\- Il s'appelle Ryuichi, rétorqua Shinya.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Tu as craqué sur lui ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

Shinya sentit le rouge lui monter au visage alors que son ami ricanait à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'n’est pas drôle ! C'est le compagnon de mon frère.

\- Et bien sûr, monsieur ne s'attaque pas aux hommes casés.

\- Exacte !

\- Donc tu reconnais que tu as craqué pour lui.

\- Kyo !

\- Et Die ? Il est casé tu sais. Et vu la tête qu'il tire en ce moment, crois-moi Toshiya ne va pas tarder à découvrir qu'il en pince pour un autre. Et là mon vieux, je n’aimerais pas être à ta place car si Toshiya l'apprend, Kisaki ne tardera pas à l'apprendre. Et je le connais le Toshiya, t'as intérêt à changer de planète si tu veux rester en vie.

\- Mouais je sais, soupira Shinya.

\- Ou alors tu restes à Tokyo auprès de ton beau Ryuichi.

\- Kyo !

Son ami éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil et alors que Shinya s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le courant s'éteignit, figeant de surprise le châtain.

\- Shinya, je rigole ! Fais pas la gueule, rétorqua Kyo au bout un petit moment.

\- Hein ? Excuse-moi, reprit Shinya. Le courant a sauté et j'ai perdu le fil de ce qu’on disait.

\- Alors ça arrive aussi aux riches de ne pas payer leur facture ?

\- T'es bête Kyo. Arrête de trainer avec Die.

\- Mais tu l'aimes ton grand rouge, hein ? Se moqua Kyo.

Shinya ne répondit pas et Kyo cessa de rire.

\- T'es amoureux de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh...

\- Je l'aime bien, déclara Shinya en poussant un profond soupir. J'aime beaucoup Die et son baiser m'a fait quelque chose mais tu vois... je ne sais pas... Kisaki et moi, ce n’est pas encore complètement fini...

\- Et maintenant tu as rencontré Ryuichi.

\- Kyo !

Son ami ricana à l'autre bout du fil et Shinya se contenta de pousser un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, attendant que le courant revienne.

\- C'est revenu ? Demanda son ami à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non attend, j'appelle Ryutaro.

\- Le majordome... Il est comment ? Mignon ou du genre Alfred ?

\- Tes bêtes. Il doit être à peine plus vieux que moi... enfin je crois. Et puis il n’est pas majordome, il est intendant.

\- C'est pareille.

Shinya adressa une grimace à son téléphone portable puis décrocha le combiné du téléphone fixe. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à presser le chiffre 1, un grincement le fit sursauter. C'était sa porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Shinya raccrocha et se retourna vers elle. Ce devait très certainement être Ryutaro venu aux nouvelles ou venu lui apporter des bougies.

\- Ah ! Ryutaro j'allais vous appeler.

L'ombre qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte ne répondit pas et soudain Shinya sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Ce n'était pas Ryutaro dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Sugizo ? Demanda Shinya d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Pas de réponse. Shinya avala difficilement sa salive tout en se penchant vers son lit pour ramasser son téléphone portable, sans toute fois quitter l'ombre des yeux. Le téléphone fixe sonna et Shinya sursauta.

\- Oui ? Balbutia le jeune homme en décrochant.

\- Monsieur, c'est Ryutaro, déclara une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

L'estomac de Shinya se noua un peu plus alors que le jeune homme relevait les yeux vers l'encadrement de sa porte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une légère coupure général au quartier. La lumière ne devrait pas tarder. Ah ! La voilà.

La lumière revint. Il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre et Shinya s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte que ses jambes tremblaient et que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous faut quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, reprit Ryutaro à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui merci... Ah ! Ryutaro, qui est présent dans la maison cette nuit ?

\- Et bien votre frère et Monsieur sont sortis. Nous sommes seuls.

\- Il... il n'y a pas d'autres membres du personnel ? Demanda Shinya d'une voix étranglée.

\- Non, je suis le seul employé à dormir sur place, monsieur. Les autres ne seront pas de retour avant demain 5h.

\- Oh...

\- Monsieur, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, merci Ryutaro.

Shinya raccrocha lourdement le combiné avant de reprendre son téléphone portable.

\- Kyo ?

\- Ouais alors ? J'étais inquiet ! Ça va ?

\- Oui, mentit le jeune homme. Tout va bien excuse-moi.

\- Ok parce que là, ma mère gueule. Y'a du monde en salle ! Je file ! Je t'appelle après mon service.

\- Merci.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ryuichi réveille-toi s’il te plait, gémit Sugizo en reniflant doucement.

Son compagnon poussa un petit grognement avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Là, il découvrit Sugizo à genoux devant le lit, les yeux rouges de larme et le visage livide. Ryuichi fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser tout en tendant la main vers son compagnon pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. La peau de Sugizo était froide et ses joues humides.

\- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu’il se passe ? S’inquiéta Ryuichi en s'asseyant au bord du lit, laissant ainsi le drap glisser sur son corps nu et taché de semence.

Il encadra le visage de son compagnon avec ses mains douces et chaudes et plongea son regard dans le sien, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il n’allait pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Ryuichi l'interrogea un instant du regard. Sugizo ne se comportait pas normalement.

\- Issay t'a fait quelque chose ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Sugizo d'une voix étranglée.

Le visage de Ryuichi s'assombrit. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Il en était sûr.

\- Sugizo, mon cœur dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Je crois que je fais juste un mauvais trip..., balbutia-t-il tout en lui adressant un faible sourire qui n'était guère convaincant.

\- Je vais réveiller Toshi, il va t'examiner.

\- Non ! Rentrons à la maison s'il te plait...

La voix de Sugizo était si suppliante que son compagnon n’eut pas le cœur de lui dire non :

\- D'accord, laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller.

Sugizo acquiesça et s'assit lourdement sur le sol, comme vidé de toute énergie. La masse qui était encore endormie dans le lit bougea puis demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, répondit Ryuichi. On s'en va seulement.

\- Un problème ? S'inquiéta Sakurai en se redressant vivement sur ses avant bras.

Ryuichi hésita sur quoi lui répondre. Sakurai tourna alors la tête vers Sugizo qui était toujours assis sur le sol et qui fixait un point imaginaire sur le carrelage de la chambre.

\- Issay t'a fait quelque chose, c'est ça ? Rétorqua Sakurai d'un air grave.

\- Non, murmura Sugizo. Je me suis juste trop défoncé...

Sakurai ne semblait pas non plus convaincu par cette réponse cependant à l'instar de Ryuichi il ne posa pas plus de question. Si Sugizo affirmait qu'Issay ne lui avait rien fait alors il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

\- Allé, on se revoit dimanche au golf, rétorqua Ryuichi en déposant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant d'une nuit.

\- Prépare-toi à perdre car je ne rate jamais un trou, rétorqua Sakurai en se recouchant.

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit Ryuichi en s’habillant rapidement.

Il aida ensuite Sugizo à se relever. Son compagnon respirait bruyamment tout en étant pris de léger tremblement. C'était la première fois que Ryuichi le voyait dans cet état et il devait avouer qu’il l'inquiétait beaucoup. Après l’avoir aidé à s’installer su le siège passager de sa voiture, Ryuichi déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui dit :

\- Bois autant que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus que tu sniffes quoi que ce soit. Tu m'entends ? Fini les drogues. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une connerie comme ça.

Sugizo acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête sans oser le regarder.

\- Si bien sûr c'est la véritable raison de ton état, murmura-t-il avant de refermer la portière.

Sugizo ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure tout en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque de son compagnon qui contourna la voiture pour prendre le volant.  

 

 

Sakurai n'était pas tout à fait endormi lorsqu'on poussa la porte de sa chambre. Ryuichi et Sugizo venaient de partir et il n'avait pas encore retrouvé le sommeil. Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux noirs alors qu'un corps nu se collait au sien. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sakurai qui referma ses bras sur son compagnon. Les deux hommes échangèrent un long baiser avant qu'Issay ne se retrouve plaqué contre le matelas. Son compagnon nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou et commença à le déguster.

\- Tu as l'air en forme ce matin, rétorqua Issay alors qu'il le sentait se glisser entre ses jambes.

\- Pas vraiment, souffla l'autre au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas bien réveillé ?

\- Non.

\- Mais lui si, rétorqua Issay qui sentait l'érection matinale de son compagnon contre lui.

\- Il n'a pas besoin que je sois réveillé pour l'être.

Issay éclata de rire. Sakurai lui sourit puis l'embrassa avant de commencer à les satisfaire. Leur nuit avait été longue et très agitée, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas passé ensemble, aussi leur ébat ne dura pas longtemps. Juste le temps de se donner un peu de plaisir pour bien démarrer la journée.

Lorsque le calme revint dans la chambre les deux amants restèrent longuement enlacés, s'endormant presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Finalement c'est Sakurai qui brisa le silence le premier en lui demandant d'un air grave :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Issay ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien de qui Sakurai voulait parler. Son compagnon attendit patiemment qu'il lui réponde. Il n'était pas pressé. Son premier rendez-vous de la journée n'était qu'à treize heures.

\- Il a fait un mauvais trip, répondit finalement Issay.

\- Tu n'as pas été trop loin avec lui ? Demanda Sakurai d'un air septique.

\- Et bien au risque de te surprendre, j'ai été très doux avec lui. Sans doute bien plus que toi mercredi soir.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Sakurai alors qu'un léger sourire s'imprimait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? S'indigna Issay.

\- Tout le monde sait que tu en veux à Sugizo de t'avoir pris Ryuichi.

Le visage d'Issay s'assombrit alors qu'un large sourire amusé fendait le visage de Sakurai. Il adorait lorsque son compagnon prenait cet air indigné. Il le trouvait si adorable, presque bandant...

\- N'importe quoi, grogna finalement Issay. C'est moi qui ai quitté Ryuichi pas l'inverse ! De toute façon je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que disent les gens. Ils racontent n'importe quoi. Combien étaient en train de dire que je t'avais pris Ryuichi à l'époque et que tu étais furieux ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, parce que vous m'appartenez tous dans le fond, rétorqua Sakurai en capturant délicatement ses lèvres. Alors quand vous pensez me quitter, vous ne le faites pas vraiment.

\- T'es pas croyable Sakurai...

\- Je sais, rétorqua-t-il en le surplombant à nouveau.

\- Et tu as un égo démesuré.

\- Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Parce que tu crois que je suis amoureux de toi ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Tu es ridicule.

\- Je suis surtout insatiable.

Issay voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais Sakurai souda leurs lèvres et lui donna un langoureux baiser dans lequel son compagnon se perdit complètement.

 

*

 

Shinya n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la coupure d'électricité ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Et s'il n'y avait eu personne devant sa chambre ? Si la porte s'était ouverte toute seule et qu'il avait tout simplement mal vu ? C'était possible. Cette maison lui était encore inconnue et il avait beaucoup d'imagination sans parler que Ryutaro lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici. Shinya était inquiet mais il préférait mettre tout ça sur le compte du stresse. La date de ses épreuves écrites approchait et il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par des broutilles. Il devait garder en tête ses objectifs s'il tenait à réaliser ses rêves.

 

Comme à chaque fois qu’il descendait le grand escalier de la résidence, Shinya avait l'impression de vivre un véritable conte de fée bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien mais celui de son frère. Sugizo avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé un homme tel que Ryuichi et dans l'esprit du jeune homme, son frère faisait figure de Cendrillon. D'ailleurs Shinya se demandait comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Certainement pas au Luna Sea. Ryuichi n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit...

 

\- Tu es bien matinale, et de bonne humeur au réveil, déclara une voix.

Shinya sursauta alors que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Le jeune homme hésita puis se décida à entrer dans la salle à manger dont il venait de pousser la porte. Ryuichi était déjà à table et lorsque Shinya posa les yeux sur lui, il sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Cet homme avait un magnétisme indéniable et le jeune homme devait reconnaitre qu'il y était sensible.

\- Ton frère n'est pas du matin, ajouta Ryuichi en lui désignant un siège.

\- Il dort encore ? Demanda timidement Shinya.

\- Il a un peu abusé du champagne la nuit dernière mais ne t'en fais pas, dans quelques heures il ira beaucoup mieux.

Shinya acquiesça et prit place à côté de Ryuichi qui referma son journal pour lui accorder toute son attention, profitant par la même occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui mais surtout pour le détailler attentivement. Shinya et Sugizo ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. D'ailleurs si Ryuichi les avait croisé ensemble sans les connaitre, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'ils soient frères tant Shinya semblait être l'antithèse de Sugizo. C'était peut-être ça qui éveillait la curiosité de Ryuichi et qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus sur cet étonnant jeune homme.

Alors qu'ils bavardaient tout en déjeunant, Ryutaro entra dans la salle à manger. Il s'approcha de Ryuichi et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se retirer. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du maître de maison qui se leva avant de se tourner vers Shinya :

\- Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps à m’accorder ? À moins que tu ne veuilles remonter réviser tout de suite...

Le cœur de Shinya fit un bond hors de sa poitrine alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres

\- Si je peux me rendre utile je le ferais avec plaisir ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

Ryuichi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme, de fraicheur et de spontanéité. Décidément, les deux frères ne se ressemblaient absolument pas.

Shinya termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner puis suivit Ryuichi à l'extérieur. Ce dernier l'entraina vers une table près de la piscine sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs pièces de tissus noires. Le jeune homme blond les observa avec surprise avant d'interroger Ryuichi du regard. Ce dernier esquissa un léger sourire puis lui expliqua :

\- La semaine prochaine nous organisons une soirée avec pour dress code la couleur noire. Nous avons également pensé distribuer des bandeaux en dentelle à nos invités. J'attendais les échantillons et ils viennent tout juste de m'être livrés. Comme je dois me décider ce matin et que Sugizo n'est pas très en forme…, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à choisir ?

\- Oui... Enfin je ne suis pas certain d'être d'un très bon conseil... Ils sont tous très beaux...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai simplement besoin d'un model.

\- D'un model ?

\- Ne bouge pas.

Ryuichi prit l'un des bandeaux en dentelles qui était posé sur la table et le passa sur les yeux du jeune homme dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Ryuichi était si proche de lui... Et il sentait si bon... Malgré lui, Shinya se sentit rougir. Le brun lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le blond se sentait un peu honteux. Après tout, il s’agissait du compagnon de son frère.

 

 

Un petit tintement résonna dans la chambre. Sugizo qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et qui observait d'un air sombre son frère flirtant  avec son compagnon, s'arracha à la vue qu'il avait de la piscine pour consulter ses mails. Il venait d'en recevoir deux. Il effaça le premier sans l’ouvrir. Celui dont l'expéditeur portait le pseudonyme de Red Moon. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec cet homme, ce menteur, ce traitre... Il lui avait brisé le cœur et sa trahison était impardonnable tout comme sa faute... Et pourtant dès qu'il pressa le bouton "supprimer", Sugizo regretta son geste. Il cliqua sur la corbeille de sa messagerie et ouvrit avec angoisse le message de Red Moon. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les premiers mots. Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui écrivait, Red Moon y mettait beaucoup de tendresse même si cette fois-ci, Sugizo n'était pas certain de pouvoir accorder du crédit à ses belles paroles.

"Hello, my Angel". C'était toujours de cette manière que Red Moon commençait ses mails et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

"Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir si tu allais un peu mieux. Je suis tellement désolé que les choses se soient passées de cette manière, mais je devais te le dire. Je ne pouvais plus garder ce secret qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais sache que j'ai pensé chacune de mes paroles. J'étais également sincère dans ma proposition. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, s'il te plait."

Sugizo ferma presque douloureusement les yeux avant de supprimer définitivement ce message. Mieux valait que Ryuichi ne tombe pas dessus. Sugizo n'avait pas envie d'avoir à lui fournir des explications ou de subir une crise de jalousie. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le second mail, celui envoyé par Dropz, un homme dont l'identité lui était connue depuis longtemps mais avec qui il n'avait pas correspondu depuis longtemps. Le message de Dropz était court mais avait le mérite d'être clair : "Il faut qu'on se voit". Sugizo se rongea l'ongle du pouce tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Il savait déjà ce que Dropz allait lui dire. Ils s'étaient de toute façon tout dits lors de leur dernière rencontre. D'ailleurs elle avait en quelque sorte clos leur amitié. Sugizo effaça le message de Dropz sans y répondre. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui. Ni de lui, ni de Red Moon. Ils étaient tous des menteurs et des manipulateurs.

Sugizo s'apprêtait à se lever de son bureau lorsqu'il reçut un autre mail. L'expéditeur lui était inconnu et se faisait appeler Shiva. Sugizo double cliqua sur son mail et découvrit avec surprise que le message ne contenait qu'un seul mot écrit en gros caractère : WHORE. Son estomac se noua alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait tout le corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de mot doux de la part d'un inconnu. D'ailleurs il était persuadé que derrière tous ces expéditeurs anonymes se cachait une seule et même personne. C'était aussi ce que Dropz pensait et il le lui avait dit à l'époque où ils étaient encore très proches. Sugizo regrettait un peu que ce ne soit plus le cas. Maintenant qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité mais surtout après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Sugizo se voyait mal aller pleurer dans ses bras et lui demander aide et réconfort. Comme pour les précédents mails insultants qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent, il le supprima tout simplement. Il vida ensuite la corbeille de sa messagerie avant de retourner se coucher. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre rejoindre Ryuichi et Shinya. Jamais il n'aurait la force de subir une autre humiliation, surtout devant son frère...

 

Ryuichi ne remonta dans leur chambre qu'en début de soirée. Ryutaro lui avait expliqué que Sugizo n'en était pas sorti de toute la journée et n'avait ni touché à son petit-déjeuner, ni à son déjeuner. Ryuichi avait donc décidé de lui monter lui-même son diner. Il pensa également à déposer une rose rouge sur le plateau. Une petite attention pour son amour qu'il avait négligé aujourd'hui à cause de ses différentes activités et engagements.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de leur chambre, Ryuichi trouva la pièce plongé dans la pénombre. Sugizo était quant à lui étendu sur le lit, faisant semblant de dormir. Ryuichi le savait pour l'avoir souvent regardé dormir. Sugizo jouait les malades à moins qu'il ne soit en train de bouder ? Dans les deux cas son compagnon trouva son comportement puéril mais adorable. 

La chambre était si vaste qu'elle aurait pu constituer à elle-seule un petit studio. Il y avait d'un côté l'espace réservé au couché avec le lit, la porte menant à leur salle de bain et leur dressing, de l'autre l'espace de vie avec un petit bureau sur lequel était posé l'ordinateur portable de Sugizo, un mini salon ainsi qu'une table où ils prenaient parfois leurs repas. C'est sur cette dernière que Ryuichi posa le diner de son compagnon, après avoir allumé la lumière. Il s'approcha ensuite du lit et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’homme de sa vie. Sugizo ne bougea pas, du moins essayait-t-il de simuler le sommeil ce qui fit sourire l'homme d'affaire qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser contre sa tempe avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

\- Puisque tu as décidé de me faire la tête, peut-être devrais-je aller me consoler dans les bras de ton petit-frère ?

Cette remarque glaça le sang de Sugizo qui ouvrit les yeux avant de se retourner vivement vers lui tout en lui adressant un regard horrifié qui amusa beaucoup Ryuichi. Ce dernier lui caressa la joue du dos de la main tout en lui demandant :

\- Pourquoi m'obliges-tu toujours à être méchant avec toi ? Ne peux-tu pas simplement te montrer raisonnable ?

Une larme roula sur la joue de Sugizo. Ryuichi se pencha davantage sur lui et la lécha avant de presser chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Ryutaro m'a dit que tu n'avais pas touché à tes repas.

\- Je n'avais pas faim, murmura Sugizo en baissant les yeux.

\- Maintenant, tu vas avoir faim, rétorqua fermement Ryuichi en lui prenant la main pour le conduire jusqu'à la table où son plateau l’attendait. Tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas manger. Tu ne quitteras pas cette table tant que ton assiette ne sera pas vide. Tu m'as compris ?

Sugizo acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et s'assit devant le plateau que Ryuichi avait posé un peu plus tôt sur la table. Son regard se posa d'abord sur la rose qu'il n'osa pas toucher avant de prendre ses couverts pour commencer à manger. Il sentit peu après son compagnon s'asseoir à côté de lui et presser son front contre sa tempe. Sugizo ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Ryuichi avait également fermé les siens.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Pourquoi fais-tu ça mon amour ?

Sugizo déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir de quoi son compagnon parlait. Soudain, Ryuichi lui attrapa violemment le bras et lui retira le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert deux jours plus tôt. Sugizo poussa un petit gémissement de douleur alors que Ryuichi jetait le bracelet au sol avec rage. Son compagnon se massa douloureusement le poignet, le dissimulant contre lui et n'osant croiser le regard plein de colère de Ryuichi. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le lui montrer. Comme le brun l’avait soupçonné, il portait encore les marques de ses récentes scarifications. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune croute sur les plaies, juste du sang à peine coagulé. Ryuichi se leva furieusement, renversant par la même occasion sa chaise et se précipita vers leur lit, jetant sur le sol oreillers et draps, cherchant avec rage l'objet qui avait servi d'arme à son compagnon. Sugizo se leva à son tour, la gorge et l'estomac noués, n'osant pas s'approcher de son aimé. Ryuichi finit par découvrir un petit coupe-papier caché dans une taie d'oreiller. Il le ramassa et le montra à Sugizo en s'écriant :

\- Faudra-t-il que je bannisse toutes les armes blanches de cette maison pour t'empêcher de te faire du mal ? S'il faut que je fasse aussi disparaitre l'argenterie, je le ferai Sugizo !

Sugizo ne répondit pas. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et des larmes parcouraient son visage. Il aurait dû savoir que Ryuichi devinerait pour ses coupures. Il devinait toujours et pourtant Sugizo n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. C'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour supporter toutes ces choses qui le rongeaient de l’intérieur et contre lesquelles il ne pouvait pas toujours lutter.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura faiblement Sugizo en baissant les yeux.

Un sourire désabusé et presque méchant déforma le visage de Ryuichi qui lui répondit froidement :

\- Non, tu n'es absolument pas désolé ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu recommences à chaque fois ! Encore et toujours !

\- Pardonne-moi..., souffla Sugizo en s'approchant avec prudence de lui.

Alors qu'il voulait poser sa main sur son épaule, Ryuichi le repoussa violemment. Il était à furieux et excédé pour le comportement de son compagnon. Sugizo de son côté ne savait pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses, si bien sûr il était encore possible de recoller les morceaux...

\- Non ! Hurla Ryuichi. Non c'est trop facile ! Surtout que tu ne le penses pas une seule seconde ! Sugizo tu m'avais promis !

\- Je sais..., gémit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit.

Ryuichi le fixa sans rien dire. Il était en colère. Sugizo le savait et s'en voulait tellement de le décevoir à nouveau. Cette scène, ils l'avaient si souvent joué. C'était toujours la même chose et quoi qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours par décevoir Ryuichi. Peut-être que finalement il ne méritait pas d'être à ses côtés. Après tout, ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde...

Soudain, Sugizo sentit les bras de son compagnon l'envelopper et l'attirer doucement contre lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent et l'ancien host finit par éclater en sanglot contre l'épaule de Ryuichi qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

\- Pardonne-moi, gémit Sugizo. Je suis tellement désolé. Je... je ne le referais plus.

\- Si tu le referas, rétorqua-t-il le moins froidement possible. Tu le referas encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu ailles trop loin, comme ce fameux jour où je t'ai trouvé en sang dans ton appartement. Sugizo, si tu m'aimes, arrête je t'en supplie. Je ne veux pas revivre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime trop et je crois que je deviendrais fou s’il t’arrivait quelque chose.

\- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, répondit-il d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglot. Mais je te jure que je fais attention.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux que tu arrêtes. Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal. Tu m'entends, Sugizo ?

Sugizo acquiesça et Ryuichi le détacha de lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essuya ensuite ses larmes, décolla ses mèches humides de son visage puis l'entraina vers la salle d'eau. Ils avaient besoin d'un bain pour oublier cette vilaine dispute. Et puis Ryuichi devait désinfecter et soigner les plaies de son compagnon. Il tenait à le faire lui-même, comme pour lui prouver son amour. Et il l'aimait à la folie malgré leurs mœurs peu orthodoxes. Mais Sugizo avait accepté ce mode de vie en acceptant son amour. Tout comme Ryuichi avait accepté ses travers et ses faiblesses. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits, loin de là. Mais ils s'aimaient, d'un amour sincère et profond, et surtout ils s'étaient jurés de toujours tout se pardonner.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Leurs amis étaient tous occupés à prendre un verre sur la terrasse du bar lorsque Ryuichi et Sugizo arrivèrent au club house. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin et pourtant, tous semblaient être là depuis longtemps et en grande conversation. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les agiter de la sorte de si bon matin ? Ryuichi et Sugizo s'interrogèrent du regard avant de prendre place autour de la grande table. Un garçon vint prendre leur commande et Ryuichi lui demanda deux cafés avant de reporter son attention sur un homme blond d'une trentaine d'année, à peine plus âgé que lui.

\- Yoshiki, mais que t'es-tu fait au poignet ? Demanda Ryuichi en allumant une cigarette.

\- Il a trop joué au docteur avec Toshi, se moqua hide.

Plusieurs ricanements s'élevèrent autour de la table avant qu'Issay ne déclare malicieusement :

\- Ce n'est pas sa foulure qui nous intéresse mais ce qu'il va bientôt porter au doigt.

Ryuichi adressa un regard surpris au principal intéressé qui n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui répondre car hide le fit à sa place :

\- Toshi l'a enfin demandé en mariage.

Plusieurs éclats de rire retentirent avant que Toshi ne déclare :

\- Malheureusement je ne constitue pas un assez bon parti pour qu'il accepte une telle demande de ma part. Non vraiment, je n'oserais jamais de peur de me prendre un méchant râteau.

\- Surtout que tu es déjà marié, rétorqua Issay.

\- Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue ? Questionna Ryuichi en buvant une gorgée de l'Expresso qu'on venait de lui apporté.

\- Il s'agit de la Firme Yokishawa spécialisée dans l'aéronautique, répondit fièrement Yoshiki.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ryuichi qui éclata de rire avant de lui dire :

\- Je ne parlais pas de son patrimoine financier mais de son petit nom à elle.

\- Oh... Est-ce important ? Demanda Yoshiki alors qu'une petite moue déformait son beau visage. Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir quelle est son chiffre d'affaire annuel ? 

\- C'est parce qu'il ne connait même pas son prénom, se moqua hide.

\- Mais c'est faux ! Protesta Yoshiki.

\- Vraiment ? Alors c'est quoi son nom ? Demanda hide.

\- Mihiko..., balbutia Yoshiki.

\- Mikiho ! Rectifia Sakurai. Tache au moins de t'en souvenir pour ta nuit de noce.

\- Il ne l'a rencontré que quatre fois, expliqua hide. Mais quand il a su de quelle famille elle était l'unique héritière, il lui a fait activement la cours, au point qu'elle ait accepté de l'épouser au troisième rendez-vous.

\- Yoshiki..., tu es incorrigible, soupira Ryuichi.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tous les hommes mariés à cette table aiment vraiment leur femme ! S'exaspéra le blond.

\- Moi j'aime ma femme, protesta Sakurai à la stupeur du futur marié.

\- Et on peut savoir où elle est ta femme ? J’ai l’impression que ça fait des siècles qu’on ne l’a pas vu ! Tu ne l’aurais pas enterré quelque part dans la mer verte ? Se moqua Yoshiki.

\- Non, elle est en Europe, répondit Sakurai. Aux dernières nouvelles elle faisait du shopping à Milan au bras d’une jeune étoile de la télévision Italienne.

\- Et c'était quand la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus ? Questionna hide en retenant un petit rire moqueur.

\- À Noël il y a deux ans, répondit Sakurai.

\- Sakurai ! Ça ne compte pas ! S'exclama Yoshiki. Si tu ne la vois jamais alors vous ne pouvez pas vous aimer.

\- Si car sa femme est aussi tordue que lui, rétorqua Issay. Et je crois qu’on en sait tous quelque chose.

\- Mon dieu oui ! S’exclama Ryuichi en retenant un petit rire. Madame Sakurai, elle est sans doute pire que monsieur.

\- Et elle fait de ces trucs ! La cochonne ! S'exclama Issay en réprimant un large sourire. Une vraie dominatrice !

\- Ce n'est pas la femme de Sakurai pour rien, ajouta Ryuichi en échangeant un sourire complice avec Issay. De toute façon, ne faites pas les innocents. Je suis certain que vous êtes tous au moins une fois entré dans son atelier ! J’ai vu les tableaux. Le tiens aussi Yoshiki. D’ailleurs si j’ai bonne mémoire, il y en avait un de toi et de Toshi… Je n’ose même pas imaginer comment a dû se dérouler la séance.

\- Ne m’en parle pas, soupira Yoshiki.

\- Mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas la mienne qui vous ferait la même chose, soupira Toshi.

\- Si tu arrêtais de l'engrosser, elle pourrait peut-être venir nous voir, rétorqua hide avant d'éclater de rire. T'en as pas marre de repeupler la Terre ?

\- Dit-il alors qu'il a un nombre incalculable bâtards à son actif, rétorqua Yoshiki à l'intention de son ami aux cheveux roses.

\- Bon et cette partie de golf ? Demanda Ryuichi en finissant son café.

\- Je te prends quand tu veux, rétorqua Sakurai en se levant.

\- Attention, je pourrais te prendre aux mots, murmura Ryuichi en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

Sakurai lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique avant de lui faire signe de le suivre sur le parcours afin de lui montrer l'étendu de son talent. Les deux hommes furent rapidement rejoints par Toshi et hide qui discutaient du prochain mariage de leur ami qui leur adressa d'ailleurs un regard noir avant de se lever pour prendre une communication un peu à l'écart. Ne restait que Sugizo et Issay à table. Lorsque les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls, un pesant silence s'installa entre eux. Sugizo n'était visiblement pas ravi de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Issay de son côté affichait un léger sourire presque paisible et dépourvu d'hostilité.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, déclara le compagnon de Sakurai.

Sugizo ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder les yeux baissé sur son café qui commençait à refroidir.

\- Je voulais t'appeler pour m'excuser et...

\- Tu as bien fait de t'abstenir, coupa froidement Sugizo. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Il faudra bien pourtant.

\- Je crois qu'on s'est déjà tout dit et... je ne veux plus jamais en reparler.

Sa voix tremblait. Issay le remarqua immédiatement. Sugizo donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de fondre en larme et d'une certaine manière, Issay avait de la peine pour lui. Il se sentait également un peu coupable. Sugizo s'avérait bien plus fragile qu'il ne le paraissait. Quelque part, Issay l'avait toujours su. Sugizo n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était pas de leur trempe, pas de leur monde. Il était comme un intrus ici. Une brebis égarée au milieu d’une meute de loups affamés.  

\- Peut-être devrais-je me faire porter malade vendredi prochain, déclara Issay.

\- Sakurai serait capable de demander à Toshi de t'examiner, rétorqua sèchement Sugizo. Et après ? Que lui diras-tu ?

\- La vérité.

\- Tu es complètement fou Issay. Tu... Tu viendras vendredi soir comme tout le monde, ajouta-t-il froidement. Ryuichi y tient et surtout, tu ne feras pas d'histoire. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Issay s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose lorsque Yoshiki revint à leur table, mettant ainsi fin à cette parenthèse, au grand soulagement de Sugizo qui en profita pour se lever, prétextant un besoin urgent. Issay le suivit des yeux et Sugizo se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise d'être ainsi épié. Le nouveau jeu sadique auquel se livrait Issay avec lui, dépassait tout ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre eux. Cette fois-ci, il allait trop loin et pourtant... que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Rien. Et surtout pas en parler à Ryuichi ou à Sakurai.

Une fois seul dans les toilettes, Sugizo poussa un profond soupir. S'il avait pu, il serait rentré à la résidence. Malheureusement il ne pouvait le faire au risque d'inquiéter Ryuichi et il ne voulait ni répondre à ses questions, ni lui mentir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était supporter en silence la présence d'Issay.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit mais Sugizo ne prêta pas attention à l'homme qui était entré pour se laver les mains, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche de lui pour lui susurrer quelques mots au creux de l'oreille...

 

Yoshiki et Issay discutaient tout en plaisantant lorsqu'ils aperçurent Sugizo traverser le bar du club house et le quitter précipitamment sans prendre la peine de venir les saluer :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui encore ? S'étonna Yoshiki en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et bien comme ça, on ne dira plus que je suis la cause de tous ses malheurs, rétorqua Issay d'un air détaché.

Yoshiki ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Issay pour lui demander sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Tu ne m'as pas raconté comment c'était avec lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien intéressé toi, se moqua Issay alors qu'un large sourire fendait son visage.

\- Je suis curieux. Lui et moi ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés seuls.

\- Et tu aimerais savoir qui a pris qui, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Issay en se penchant vers lui, frôlant presque avec ses lèvres l'oreille du blond. Et bien tu sais déjà qu'il a une bouche magique et...

 

Sugizo dévala les escaliers du club house à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son estomac était atrocement noué. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Pas avec cet homme qui rodait dans les parages. L'ancien host écrasa une larme qui roulait sur sa joue alors qu'il s'arrêtait au milieu du parking, cherchant désespérément des yeux un moyen de fuir. Soudain, une main s'abattit sur son épaule et Sugizo poussa un petit cri de surprise en se retournant.

\- Sugizo ? Tout va bien ?

La voix était douce, inquiète et sincère. Ce n'était pas un ennemi qui lui faisait face mais un ami du moins, c'était comme ça que Sugizo voyait Yutaka.

\- Il faut que je parte..., murmura Sugizo d'une voix étranglée.

Yutaka l'interrogea du regard mais son ami se figea brusquement. Son regard s'était posé vers le hall du club house. Yutaka regarda dans la même direction que lui mais ne vit personne. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Sugizo, ce dernier avait repris sa route, tachant de mettre le plus de distance entre le club et lui. Yutaka le suivit un instant des yeux avant de se précipiter vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha et démarra en douceur pour rattraper son ami. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui tendit un casque en lui faisant signe de monter. Sugizo lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et accepta volontiers son aide, pourvu que Yutaka puisse l'emmener loin de cet homme.

 

*

 

Taiji lui tendit une bière et Sugizo le remercia en lui adressant un faible sourire avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Yutaka qui était assis à côté de lui, alluma une cigarette avant de lui donner un petit coup d'épaule en lui demandant si ça allait mieux. L'ancien host lui murmura un timide oui. Il était un peu embarrassé par le comportement qu'il avait eu ce matin et remerciait silencieusement son ami de ne pas lui avoir posé de question. Les deux hommes reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur Taiji qui allumait un feu de camp près d'eux. Plus loin, d'autres motards s'étaient regroupés autour d'autres feux allumés sur la plage. Ils devaient être plus d'une cinquantaine réunis ici pour boire et s’amuser jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Tu devrais laisser ces gros richards, déclara Taiji en s'asseyant à côté de Yutaka. Achète-toi une moto et rejoint notre bande.

Sugizo se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire. La proposition de Taiji avait quelque chose de séduisant. Vivre sur les routes sans contrainte, au milieu d'autres motards... Vivre libre et heureux. Mais l'herbe serait-elle vraiment plus verte dans cette nouvelle vie ? Et puis il y avait Ryuichi. Lorsque Sugizo pensa à son compagnon, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur mais également une profonde angoisse. Il avait quitté le club house sur un coup de tête sans prévenir personne et n'avait même pas emporté avec lui son téléphone portable. Ryuichi devait non seulement être inquiet mais il devait très certainement être furieux et Sugizo appréhendait beaucoup son retour à la maison.

\- Tiens, rétorqua Yutaka en lui tendant sa cigarette.

Sugizo le remercia et la porta à ses lèvres. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer. De toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant pour avoir des regrets.

\- T'en fais pas, moi aussi je vais me faire tuer quand je vais rentrer, déclara Yutaka en retenant un petit rire. Mon frère a horreur quand je traine avec Taiji et sa bande. De toute façon il râle même quand je fréquente le cercle.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Toll à nos soirées spéciales, dit Sugizo d'un air songeur. Ni même à nos soirées tout court.

\- Normal, il est en froid avec Sakurai, expliqua Yutaka. Il l'accuse de m'avoir perverti avec ses pratiques douteuses. Ce qui entre nous n'est pas complètement faux, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Sugizo éclata de rire et Yutaka eut l'air satisfait d'avoir réussi à effacer cette mine si sombre du visage de son ami.

\- Tu viendras vendredi soir ? Demanda Sugizo lorsqu'il eut fait taire ses derniers rires.

\- Si Toll ne me tue pas demain matin, alors tu peux compter sur ma présence.

\- Yutaka..., parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es mon seul véritable ami dans le cercle, murmura Sugizo en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Sugizo, dis-toi bien que personne n'est ami dans le cercle. Ils sont trop égocentriques pour ça. Ce qui les unit, c'est le vice rien de plus. Par contre, tu peux compter sur mon amitié. Comme tu le vois, je trouve plus ma place parmi les bikers que les riches financiers et je ne fréquente le cercle que pour m'amuser et énerver Toll. Mais ce qui me branche le plus, c'est ma moto et la bande.

\- Tiens ! S'exclama Taiji en lui jetant un paquet de cigarette vide. Y'a mon numéro dedans. Si tu veux changer de vie et nous rejoindre, on t'aidera à choisir une bécane qui te ressemblera.

Sugizo ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit une série de chiffre griffonnée à l'intérieur.

\- Merci Taiji..., murmura-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.

 

*

 

Lorsque Shinya entra dans la salle à manger pour diner, il fut surpris d'y trouver Ryuichi seul.

\- Entre ! S'exclama le maître de maison dès qu'il le remarqua. Dinons ensemble ce soir.

Le cœur de Shinya se mit à battre un peu plus vite alors qu'il prenait le siège que lui désignait le compagnon de son frère. D'ailleurs, Sugizo ne semblait être nulle part. Se rendant compte du trouble de son jeune invité, Ryuichi devança sa question :

\- Sugizo est avec des amis ce soir.

\- Oh...

\- Il lui arrive de sortir sans moi, ajouta Ryuichi sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est pour me rendre jaloux.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Shinya qui piqua du phare sur son assiette encore vide. Ryutaro arriva alors dans la pièce et commença à les servir alors que Ryuichi remplissait les coupes de vin rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es amateur de vin, commença le maître de maison, mais celui-ci vient de France. C'est un cadeau de mon ami Sakurai, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre de vin pour en apprécier la robe. Sa femme est spécialisée dans l'importation de produit de luxe et c'est l'une de ces dernières trouvailles.

Shinya porta son verre à ses lèvres sous le regard attentif de son ainé qui attendait ses impressions.

\- Je n'en avais jamais bu avant, murmura le jeune homme en reposant le verre sur le table.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est très bon.

\- Je te ferais visiter ma cave, déclara Ryuichi en étirant largement ses lèvres. Mais nous attendrons la fin de tes examens. Comme ça, tu pourras mieux apprécier tout ce que je vais t'y faire découvrir.

Il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans le son de la voix de Ryuichi et Shinya sentit ses joues s'empourprer. D'ailleurs si Ryuichi n'était pas le compagnon de son frère, le jeune homme en serait certainement tombé amoureux. Malheureusement il était déjà pris et Shinya ne jouerait certainement pas le briseur de ménage. Il aimait trop son frère pour ça et puis Sugizo avait beaucoup souffert par le passé et méritait sincèrement de trouver le bonheur auprès de ce prince charmant. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Shinya d'apprécier ces délicieux moments passés avec ce gentleman. Et Ryuichi était tellement gentil avec lui! Il lui fit d'ailleurs la conversation toute la soirée et semblait très intéressé par tout ce que le jeune homme lui racontait.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Ryuichi le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Durant tout le trajet, Shinya sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il était si nerveux qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à suivre le fil de sa conversation avec Ryuichi, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de tout ce vin qu'il avait bu durant le diner ? Il en avait peut-être un peu trop abusé... Le jeune homme ouvrit fébrilement la porte de sa chambre. Ryuichi se tenait si près de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Et s'il voulait entrer ? Shinya chassa cette obscure pensée de son esprit. Ryuichi était le compagnon de son frère. C'était un homme charmant, un vrai gentleman qui s'assurait simplement qu'il retrouve le chemin de ses quartiers, rien de plus. Et pourtant à cet instant, le jeune homme avait envie que Ryuichi pousse la porte de sa chambre et l'embrasse avec fougue tout en l'entrainant vers le lit. Ce phantasme honteux fit monter le rouge aux joues de Shinya qui n'osait pas se retourner vers son ainé.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Shinya, murmura Ryuichi contre son oreille avant de s'en aller en le laissant seul devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

 

*

 

Sugizo poussa lentement la porte d'entrée, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'éviterait pas une scène de ménage. Comment allait-il expliquer à Ryuichi ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et avait amèrement regretté de ne pas avoir demandé à Yutaka de le ramener à la résidence dès qu'ils avaient quitté le club house. Malheureusement à cet instant, il n'avait pas été en état de penser. Il s'était simplement laissé entrainer par son ami vers d'autres horizons. Et cette longue balade en moto lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait également rencontré Taiji, un homme amusant et sympathique qui n'avait rien à voir avec les membres du cercle ou même avec les autres hommes qu’il avait connu.

\- Je t'attendais, déclara froidement Ryuichi.

Sugizo se figea et releva les yeux vers l'escalier qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée. Ryuichi était assis sur les marches en robe de chambre. Un cendrier plein était posé à ses pieds ainsi qu'un verre de vin et une bouteille vide. Ryuichi avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et Sugizo se sentit atrocement coupable.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda froidement Ryuichi en se levant tout en ramassant son verre de vin.

\- Je suis désolé..., balbutia Sugizo d'une voix étranglée.

\- Tu es désolé, répéta Ryuichi avec une pointe de méchanceté. Tu es toujours désolé Sugizo ! Et moi j'en ai assez !

Ryuichi jeta son verre de vin contre la porte d'entrée. Sugizo sursauta. Un éclat qui avait volé dans les airs, lui érafla légèrement la joue mais l'ancien host le sentit à peine. Ryuichi le fixa froidement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration comme pour tenter de maitriser sa colère.

\- Où étais-tu Sugizo?

Sugizo baissa les yeux sans répondre. Il avait pourtant imaginé mille et une façons d'expliquer sa courte disparition. Mais à présent qu'il se retrouvait face à son compagnon en colère, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout était confus dans son esprit et puis il y avait ce flot de larme qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir et qui avait l'air d'exaspérer Ryuichi. Ce dernier devait sans doute penser qu'il s'agissait de larme de crocodile, de la pure comédie mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ou plutôt avec qui étais-tu ? Tu vas me répondre ? Grogna Ryuichi en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder.

Sugizo poussa un gémissement de douleur mais ne protesta pas davantage. Il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Jamais il n'aurait dû se comporter de la sorte.

\- Est-ce que tu me trompes ? Est-ce que tu as un amant ? Sugizo ? Y a-t-il un autre homme ?

La voix de Ryuichi tremblait légèrement, de crainte et de rage.

\- Il... il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, tu le sais bien, murmura son compagnon dont les yeux étaient noyés de larme.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire où tu étais ?

\- J'étais avec des amis, murmura faiblement Sugizo.

\- Avec des amis. Toi tu quittes le club house comme ça, sans rien me dire, juste pour rejoindre des amis ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

La main de Ryuichi s'abattit violemment sur la joue de son compagnon. La gifle était d'ailleurs si forte que Sugizo perdit l'équilibre. Il ne tomba toute fois pas sur le sol mais recula de quelques pas jusqu'à heurter la porte d'entrée. Sa lèvre inférieure saignait légèrement et sa joue était rouge. Mais surtout, il n'osait pas relever le visage vers Ryuichi qui tremblait de colère. Après l'avoir fixé un instant, Ryuichi s'approcha de lui. Sugizo frissonna en sentant son souffle contre son visage. Il avait peur de Ryuichi mais il avait surtout peur de le perdre.

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu ça Sugizo ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

\- Non... je t'aime voyons...

\- Si tu m'aimais, tu ne me ferais pas autant de mal, murmura Ryuichi en fermant douloureusement les yeux tout en appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi et tu le sais…

\- Et moi je t'aime à la folie. Sugizo, si tu me quittes... si tu oses me faire ça... je jure que je te tuerais, toi et ton amant.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre amant que toi, gémit Sugizo.

\- Vraiment ? Murmura Ryuichi en frôlant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Tu n'aimes que moi ?

\- Je n'aime que toi.

\- Je suis sérieux Sugizo. Je te tuerais si je découvrais qu'il y en avait un autre.

\- Je sais, dit-il en esquissant un pâle sourire.

\- Je te tuerais aussi si tu essaies de me quitter, ajouta-t-il avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser.

Ce baiser, Sugizo le savoura. Ryuichi lui pardonnait une fois de plus son écart de conduite, même si dans le fond il n'avait rien fait de mal. Peut-être aurait-il été plus simple de tout lui avouer, de lui parler de cet homme, de ces mails qu'il recevait, d'Issay et des tous les autres ! Mais Sugizo avait peur. Pas pour sa vie mais plutôt pour celle de son compagnon. Si Ryuichi venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passait, il serait capable du pire et Sugizo ne voulait pas qu'il souille ses mains de sang. Il ne méritait pas que Ryuichi gâche sa vie pour lui.

\- Allons dans la chambre, gémit Sugizo entre deux baiser alors que son compagnon embrassait fiévreusement son cou.

Sans un mot, Ryuichi glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraina à l'étage.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Je croise les doigts pour toi alors !

\- Oui, murmura faiblement Shinya.

\- Tu m'appelles quand tu as fini ?

\- Promis. 

\- Bon un peu de nerf Shinya ! Cet examen, tu vas le réussir les doigts dans le nez !

Le jeune homme châtain pouffa de rire à l'autre bout du fil avant de lui dire :

\- Je vais te laisser, on nous fait entrer dans la salle.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de raccrocher. Alors que Shinya éteignait son téléphone portable le temps de son examen, Kyo de son côté se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit. Il était huit heures trente du matin. Trop tôt pour se lever et faire quoi que ce soit. La nuit dernière il n'avait pas travaillé au restaurant de ses parents. L'établissement étant fermé le lundi. Il avait donc profité de sa seule soirée de libre pour vadrouiller avec Die et surtout prendre des nouvelles de la tumultueuse vie amoureuse de son ami. Et ce dernier était dans une situation épineuse peu enviable. Ils en avaient longuement discuté la veille, Die lui ayant fait promettre avant de se confier à lui, de ne surtout rien dire à Shinya. Kyo le lui avait promis et l'avait écouté sans jamais l'interrompre. Die lui avait tout raconté. Toute l'histoire depuis le début et n'avait omis aucun détail. Kyo l'avait laissé parler, vider son sac et lui ouvrir son cœur. Trois cigarettes plus tard, lorsque le roux s'était tu, Kyo avait simplement regardé sa montre avant de lui dire :

\- Tu sais que tu viens de passer trois quart d'heure à me parler de Toshiya ? Tu n'as pas mentionné un seul instant Shinya.

Die s'était figé, devenant presque blême. Kyo avait simplement sourit. Il n'y avait ni moquerie, ni reproche, il y avait plutôt beaucoup de bienveillance, celle d'un ami sur le point d'en réconforter un autre.

\- Toshiya t'a trompé, avait repris Kyo d'un ton calme. Tu es furieux et malheureux. Tu as envie de lui faire mal à ton tour. Et en même temps tu aimerais simplement le quitter et tourner la page. Shinya est complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'est Toshiya. En te tournant vers lui tu as l'impression que lui, ne te trahira pas. Qu'il ne te décevra pas. C'est bien ça ?

Die n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était simplement contenté de fixer ses chausseurs tout en souriant légèrement. Kyo avait tout compris. D'ailleurs depuis ce baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Shinya, Die avait fini par comprendre que s'il tenait à lui il n'en était pas amoureux. Toshiya hantait trop ses pensées. Et puis, ils vivaient toujours ensemble même si une sorte de guerre froide régnait au sein de l'appartement. Les choses s'arrangeraient-elles ? Kyo n'en savait rien. Tout dépendrait de la bonne volonté de ses amis. C'est ensemble qu'ils auraient à trouver le chemin du pardon et de la réconciliation, sinon ils n'auraient plus qu'à déménager...

Die et Kyo avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Die avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Kaoru, Kyo était donc apparu comme un confident inattendu qui curieusement s'avérait être de bon conseil. Et pourtant Kyo n'était pas réputé pour être heureux en amour. Il était plutôt du genre solitaire bien que Die le soupçonnait d'avoir quelques plans culs réguliers. Les deux amis s'étaient quittés sur les coups d'une heure du matin. Die avait regagné l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Toshiya alors que Kyo était rentré chez ses parents.

 

Un profond soupir traversa les lèvres de Kyo qui finit par se lever. Il ne travaillait pas avant onze heures trente, heure d'ouverture du restaurant et n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé toute la matinée. Il ne savait pas encore où il irait trainer mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester ici et d'attendre que sa mère vienne lui casser les pieds. Après s'être rapidement changé et grimé le visage, le jeune homme décoloré sortit le plus silencieusement possible de son antre. Il était hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Si sa mère venait à lui tomber dessus, elle lui demanderait certainement d'aller lui faire quelques courses ou dieu sait quelle autre chose.

 

À cette heure-ci, sa mère devait être dans la réserve à faire un point sur les stocks alors que son père devait très certainement être en cuisine. Personne ne le surprendrait et personne ne lui demanderait des comptes. Parfois Kyo avait envie de quitter cette maison et de prendre son envol mais pour faire quoi ? Contrairement à ses amis, son avenir était tout tracé. Il était destiné à prendre la relève dans le restaurent familiale. Ses parents comptaient sur lui et il avait mené ses études en fonction de ce destin. Il était donc condamné à supporter sa mère jusqu'à la fin…

Un inhabituel silence régnait au rez-de-chaussée, il n'était perturbé que par de légers murmures qui attirèrent l'attention de Kyo. Le jeune homme hésita puis décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans la salle du restaurent. Après avoir légèrement entrouvert la porte, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et aperçut ses parents assis à une table, discutant d'un air soucieux autour d'une tasse de thé. Un certain nombre de document étaient étalés devant eux. Kyo sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon et alors qu'il hésitait encore sur quoi faire, il entendit sa mère s'exclamer :

\- Tu peux entrer, tu sais.

Kyo sursauta avant d'ouvrir complètement la porte pour rejoindre ses parents. À chaque pas qu'il faisait vers eux, il sentait son estomac se nouer un peu plus. Il appréhendait beaucoup ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire car apparemment cela le concernait. C'est son père qui lui demanda de s'asseoir. Sa mère se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son mari. Kyo se retrouva seul devant ses deux parents et son angoisse ne fit que grandir. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon de 10 ans qu'on allait gronder. Pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible. La seule chose qu'il faisait régulièrement et qui exaspérait sa mère c'était fumer et il doutait que ce soit pour ça qu'ils avaient organisé cette réunion de famille. D'autant plus que son père le couvrait régulièrement. Non il devait y avoir autre chose de beaucoup plus grave.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, déclara son père d'une voix très douce.

\- Ou alors tu as peut-être quelque chose à te reprocher, rétorqua sa mère tout en lui adressant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Mais non ! Se défendit Kyo. T'es complètement folle !

\- Dis donc ! T'as vu comment tu me parles ? Moi qui t'ai porté neuf mois ! Fils ingrat !

\- Bon heu... et si nous revenions à l'affaire qui nous intéresse ? Intervint timidement Akira le père de Kyo.

Kyoko et Kyo s'adressèrent une petite grimace avant de reporter leur attention sur Akira qui s'était raclé la gorge pour reprendre :

\- Kyo, tu te souviens du restaurant du vieux Kuwabara ?

\- Celui près de la gare, c'est ça ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air distrait. Il n’est pas fermé depuis plus d'un an ?

\- Si, monsieur Kuwabara a fait un AVC et ses enfants n'ont pas souhaité reprendre l'affaire, expliqua Akira. Son épouse, trop occupé à prendre soin de son mari n'a pris les choses en main que très récemment. Nous étions amis avec eux et elle nous a contactés pour nous demander si nous ne serions pas intéressés pour reprendre l'affaire.

\- Au prix qu'elle nous en demande, il est évident que ça nous intéresse, continua Kyoko. Malheureusement nous avons déjà notre propre restaurant et trouver un bon gérant à qui faire confiance... c'est compliqué. Surtout qu'il y a tout à refaire.

\- Et donc ? Demanda Kyo d'un air distrait.

\- Peut-être que toi, ça t'intéresse, rétorqua son père.

Kyo se figea avant d'ouvrir en grands ses yeux et sa bouche tant il était surpris.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu en avais marre de m'avoir sur le dos, reprit Kyoko. Tu resteras toujours mon bébé, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais un jour l'oiseau doit quitter le nid.

\- Non... mais vous êtes sérieux ? Balbutia Kyo en battant des paupières.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à signer et passer récupérer l'argent à la banque, déclara Akira.

\- Par contre Kyo, c'est une grosse responsabilité, déclara Kyoko. Nous achetons le restaurant, nous finançons les travaux ainsi que trois mois de trésoreries mais tu devras te débrouiller pour le reste. Charge à toi de gérer tes finances, de faire suffisamment de bénéfice pour te tirer un salaire, mais aussi pour te trouver des salarier compétant et sérieux, si bien sûr tu en as les moyens. Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas chômer la première année si tu veux que ça marche.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de nous donner ta réponse immédiatement, continua Akira. Tu as toute la semaine pour y réfléchir et si jamais tu es partant pour l'aventure, tu prendras le train pour Tokyo en début de semaine prochaine.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kyo.

\- Pour suivre un stage de formation avec un ami restaurateur, répondit Kyoko. Tu n'as connu que notre façon de travailler. Un mois de formation avec un restaurateur de la capitale, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien. Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas payé et tu devras loger chez...

Une petite grimace déforma le visage de Kyoko, comme si prononcer ce nom lui écorchait la bouche. Kyo arqua un sourcil de surprise et Akira prit la main de son épouse en déclarant :

\- Le petit-frère de ta mère vit à Tokyo. Tu te souviens de ton oncle ?

\- Ben j'en ai qu'un de toute façon, rétorqua Kyo.

\- Il viendra te chercher à la gare, soupira Kyoko. Il vit dans uns studio miteux mais il n'y est presque jamais. Tache simplement de ne pas te laisser distraire par lui.

\- À ce que je vois, comme d'habitude, vous avez tout prévu, fit remarquer Kyo.

\- Si t'es pas content, on l'achète pas ce restaurent sale gosse pourri gâté, grogna Kyoko. 

\- J'ai pas dis ça ! S'exclama Kyo.

\- Prends le temps de réfléchir, conseilla Akira. Rien ne presse. Et puis, si ça ne se fait pas maintenant, il y aura d'autres occasions tu sais. Tu es jeune, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour te lancer dans une gérance.

\- Et n'espère pas venir pleurer dans mes jupes si t'y arrive pas ! Se moqua Kyoko.

Kyo lui adressa une petite grimace qu'elle lui rendit avant de se lever pour déposer un baiser sur son front et retourner à ses occupations. Contrairement à son fils, Akira la suivit du regard et dès qu'il se retrouva seul avec lui il déclara :

\- Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'était son idée. Elle croit en toi.

\- Je sais, murmura Kyo.

Akira acquiesça puis se leva. Il ramassa les documents éparpillés sur la table puis posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils avant de quitter la pièce. Kyo ne bougea pas. Il resta assis à fixer la table vide. Il allait avoir sa propre affaire et contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, ses parents croyaient en lui...

 

*

 

Il était midi passé. L'épreuve avait duré plus longtemps que prévue. Shinya hésita puis décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas déranger Kyo en plein travail. Il se contenta de lui écrire un message lui indiquant qu'il avait terminé, que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Après avoir rangé son téléphone portable, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Il avait fait de son mieux et se sentait à présent comme vide de toute énergie. Alors que Shinya l'éloignait d'un pas nonchalant de l'établissement tant convoité, une voix l'interpela. Le jeune homme se retourna, un peu surpris et découvrit un garçon brun, à peine plus jeune que lui.

\- Tu es le garçon qui vit à la Résidence Kawamura, n'est-ce pas ? Shinya, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, balbutia le châtain en dévisageant longuement son vis-à-vis.

\- Je m'appelle Tatsuro. C'est Ryuichi qui m'a parlé de toi. Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Le cœur de Shinya s'emballa subitement en entendant prononcer le nom de Ryuichi, mais surtout Ryuichi avait parlé de lui à quelqu'un... D'une main fébrile, Shinya serra la main de Tatsuro qui lui dit :

\- Tu permets que je te raccompagne ? À moins que Ryutaro ne vienne te chercher.

\- Je comptais rentrer en métro...

\- Donc c'est oui. Viens, mon chauffeur doit m'attendre de l'autre côté.

Shinya hésita un instant avant de se dire qu'un garçon aussi riche ne pouvait pas lui vouloir du mal. Et puis il avait l'air de bien connaitre Ryuichi, et Shinya était impatient de savoir ce que cet homme avait pu lui raconter à son sujet.

\- Alors tu es venu à Tokyo exprès pour passer ce concours, murmura Tatsuro d'un air pensif. Il faut avoir un dossier scolaire excellent pour pouvoir passer l'écrit. Tu dois être bon élève.

\- J'imagine que tu l'as passé toi aussi ? Demanda Shinya.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas encore envie d'intégrer l'entreprise de mes parents. J'aime assez la vie d'étudiant alors pour avoir la paix il me faut au moins intégrer une école comme celle-ci. La voilà !

Tatsuro pointa du doigt une limousine noire garée au bout de la rue et entraina Shinya vers elle. Il ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe d'y entrer. Shinya s'exécuta sans se faire prier. C'était la première fois qu'il montait dans un tel véhicule et son cœur battait un peu vite. Il y avait un autre jeune homme de leur âge dans le véhicule. Il était vêtu d'un élégant costume et était au téléphone. Tatsuro se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. L'autre le retint par le bras, éloigna quelques instants son téléphone de son visage pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

\- C'est Gara, mon ami, déclara Tatsuro en s'essayant à côté de Shinya. Il a notre âge, mais c'est déjà un homme d'affaire accompli. L'héritier de sa famille. Il bosse tout le temps. Il n'est pas toujours très drôle.

Gara lui adressa un regard contrarié avant de se concentrer sur sa communication et de donner quelques instructions. Tatsuro se pencha alors vers l'avant du véhicule de demanda au chauffeur de les déposer à la Résidence Kawamura.

\- Merci d'avoir la gentillesse de me déposer, déclara Shinya après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tu plaisantes ! C'est l'occasion rêvé pour moi de voir de plus près le fameux frère de Sugizo. Quand je t'ai vu, je n'étais pas certain que ce soit toi. Vous ne vous ressemblez vraiment pas ! N'est-ce pas chéri ?

Gara tourna le regard un instant vers eux et fixa Shinya qui se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé.

\- Aucune ressemblance, déclara Gara avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation téléphone.

\- Dis-moi Shinya, commença Tatsuro en lui prenant les mains. Tu seras là vendredi soir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne rentres pas tout de suite chez toi ?

\- Normalement je reste jusqu'à dimanche, répondit-t-il un peu mal à l'aise par tant de familiarité.

\- Parfait. Alors nous nous verrons vendredi. D'ailleurs échangeons nos numéros de téléphone. J'aimerais beaucoup que nous devenions amis ! Gara ne fréquente que des vieux pour son travail. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un du cercle qui a mon âge.

\- Du cercle ? S'étonna Shinya.

\- Du cercle d'ami de Ryuichi, précisa Tatsuro en lui adressant son sourire le plus adorable. Alors tu veux biens ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Shinya, j'espère que nous serrons acceptés tous les deux dans cette école et que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis !

\- Je l'espère aussi.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le portail de la résidence Kawamura. Shinya descendit de voiture tout en remerciant une nouvelle fois son nouvel ami. Tatsuro lui adressa un sourire rempli de gentillesse et lui dit à vendredi. La limousine redémarra et Gara raccrocha avant de reporter son attention sur son petit-ami dont le visage s'était assombri alors qu'un sourire presque mauvais était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Tatsu-chéri, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec Ryuichi. Alors tu vas te tenir tranquille, tu m'as compris ?

Une petite moue presque boudeuse se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui vint se blottir dans les bras de son aîné tout en murmurant :

\- Mais tu me connais Gara. Je suis un gentil garçon.

\- Gentil garçon ? Répéta Gara en retenant un petit rire. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Ne sois pas méchant avec moi, répliqua Tatsuro en venant s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Moi qui me montre si gentil avec toi.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Tatsuro frôla ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de les presser d'abord chastement, laissant les soins à son amant de lui réclamer un baiser plus profond. Gara le serra presque tendrement dans ses bras tout en dégustant ses lèvres. Il avait toujours eu du mal à résister à ce petit démon qui savait comment le rendre fou mais également comment arriver à ses fins. D'ailleurs, Tatsuro ne tarda pas à descendre de ses cuisses pour se mettre à genoux devant lui. Gara défit la boucle de sa ceinture et laissa son jeune amant refermer sa bouche sur son éveil. Il savait que c'était une manière pour Tatsuro de s'assurer de sa complicité et il savait qu'il allait le regretter et pourtant, comment dire non à ce petit démon qui prenait tellement de plaisir à jouer de vilain tour ? Mais aussi à le satisfaire...

 

*

 

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Non ! Je ne cris pas ! J'hurle ! Vous vous rendez compte dans quelle situation vous me mettez ? Vous avez de la chance de déposer le bilan parce que je vous jure que c'est moi qui vous aurais coulé !

Sur ces mots froidement prononcés au téléphone, Ryuichi balança son portable en travers de la pièce. L'Iphone vola en éclat contre un mur et la vue de l'appareille en miette apaisa quelque peu la colère de l'homme d'affaire qui se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en cuir de son bureau. Sakurai qui était assis sur le canapé lui faisant face, lui demanda avec détachement :

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je me sentirais mieux quand j'aurais trouvé un nouveau traiteur pour vendredi soir.

Pour toute réponse, Sakurai sortit son téléphone portable. Intrigué Ryuichi releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard :

\- J'appelle ma femme, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et pour faire quoi ? Demanda Ryuichi en retenant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Elle connait d'excellents traiteurs.

Ryuichi éclata franchement de rire avant de lui dire :

\- Tu sais au moins quelle heure il est à Milan ?

\- Ma femme ne dort jamais la nuit. Elle baise, rétorqua Sakurai. Et rien ne l'excite plus que de répondre au téléphone quand elle fait l'amour. Surtout si c'est moi qui l'appelle.

\- Vous êtes aussi tordus l'un que l'autre, soupira Ryuichi en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- C'est le secret de notre mariage voyons. Ah ! Chérie, je te dérange ? Combien sont-ils ? Mon dieu ! Non, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de voyager à l'étranger, mais tu m'enverras quelques échantillons. Bien. Ma chérie, j'ai un service à te demander. Ryuichi a besoin d'un traiteur pour vendredi soir. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de sa soirée. Oh ! Tu es formidable ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Moi aussi je t'aime. À très bientôt.

Sakurai raccrocha puis déclara à son ami :

\- Elle s'occupe de tout.

\- Elle rentre ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Elle va tout faire à distance. Elle t'envoie ses suggestions par mail. Et s'occupe de tout jusqu'aux serveurs. Je vous laisse voir les détails ensemble, moi tout ça m'ennuie.

\- Tu es en train de dire que lorsque tu organises des soirées chez toi, tu demandes à ta femme de tout faire.

\- Oui.

\- Et elle fait ça depuis l'autre bout de la Terre ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n’êtes pas croyable.

\- On est un couple parfait. Bon, on se voit plus tard.

Ryuichi acquiesça avant de pousser un profond soupir lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans son bureau. Après être resté plusieurs minutes immobile dans son siège, Ryuichi finit par se lever pour se servir un verre de whisky. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir en face de l’écran de son ordinateur et consulta ses mails. Madame Sakurai lui avait déjà envoyé des suggestions de menu. Comment avait-elle fait pour faire ça si vite ? Ryuichi n'en avait pas la moindre idée, sinon qu'elle devait avoir des pouvoirs secrets. L'homme d'affaire consulta rapidement les différentes propositions puis répondit à la femme de son ami avant de refermer sa messagerie. Il démarra ensuite un logiciel dont l'icone placée directement sur son bureau représentait un œil. Quelques instants plus tard une fenêtre s'ouvrit et des images de son domicile apparurent. Ryuichi passa d'une caméra à l'autre et chercha son compagnon dans plusieurs pièces de la résidence. Il trouva finalement Sugizo à la cuisine. Ce dernier était en train de se préparer un sandwich. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ryuichi. Sugizo avait retrouvé l'appétit et semblait aller mieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter son logiciel de surveillance, quelque chose attira son attention. Une ombre venait de passer devant la porte fenêtre de la cuisine. Ryuichi pianota sur son clavier et afficha les images de l'extérieur de la résidence. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus grand monde à la résidence. Les jardiniers finissaient généralement vers onze heures. Quant au personnel de maison, ils étaient en effectif réduit l'après-midi et devait à cette heure-ci s'occuper de l'étage. Quant à Ryutaro, Ryuichi l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt plongé dans sa comptabilité. Les images extérieure ne lui montrèrent rien d'intéressant et Ryuichi se dit qu'il avait sans doute mal vu ou bien qu'il avait dû être victime de son imagination. L'homme d'affaire revint une dernière fois sur la cuisine et observa encore un peu son compagnon manger. Sugizo était magnifique et il n'était rien qu'à lui. Après avoir caressé son écran du bout des doigts, Ryuichi referma la fenêtre sur l'image de son compagnon.

 

Sugizo de son côté termina de manger puis remonta dans sa chambre pour y prendre une douche. À cette heure-ci les domestiques devaient très certainement avoir terminée leur ménage. Il ne croisa personne dans les escaliers ni même dans le couloir, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère puisqu'elles empruntaient généralement l'escalier de service lorsqu'elles avaient terminé leur travail.

Après avoir poussé la porte de sa chambre, Sugizo retira son t-shirt et marcha directement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, quelque chose sur son lit attira son attention. L'ancien host se figea de surprise avant de se précipiter vers son lit dont les draps étaient recouverts de photo de lui dans des positions plus que subjectifs mais surtout dans les bras d'un homme qui n'était pas Ryuichi. Maladroitement et tremblant d'émotion, Sugizo tenta temps bien que mal de rassembler ces clichés compromettant sortis de nulle part. Alors qu'il les avait tous rassemblé, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Qui les avait donc étalés dans sa chambre ? Le visage de l'ancien l'host se décomposa d'horreur. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la résidence, était monté jusqu'à sa chambre et avait étalé son linge sale en évidence. Et si ça avait été Ryuichi qui était tombé sur ces photos ? Sugizo crispa ses doigts sur elles tout en se laissant tomber à genoux devant son lit. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que ses lèvres tremblaient. Et maintenant quelle allait être la prochaine étape à ce cauchemar ?


	7. Chapter 7

\- Le premier qui m'embrasse, je lui fous mon poing dans la figure, grogna Kyo.

Kaoru et Die éclatèrent de rire avant que le roux ne déclare :

\- T'en fais pas, ma vie amoureuse est trop compliquée pour que j'essaie de convertir un hétéro comme toi.

\- Et moi, tu me brises le cœur, rétorqua Kaoru en prenant une mine affligée. Moi qui pensais justement que c'était le bon moment pour te déclarer ma flamme. Tant pis pour toi.

\- Mouais, bougonna Kyo en lui prenant son sac des mains.

\- Tu reviens quand ? Demanda Die avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- Dans un mois et si tu chiales, tu te prends aussi mon poing.

\- Ok, fit le roux en retenant un petit rire. Promis pas une larme. 

\- Tu as prévenu Shinya que tu débarquais ? Demanda Kaoru.

\- Non, j'ai pas eu le temps, répondit Kyo. En plus j'étais sensé partir que ce week-end mais comme ma décision est déjà prise, je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion de passer quelques jours avec lui à Tokyo. Je ne commence pas mon stage avant lundi et lui doit rentrer dimanche. Du coup je lui ferais une surprise. 

Les trois amis échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Kyo ne monte dans son wagon. Die et Kaoru restèrent un moment sur le quai à fumer tout en regardant leur ami s'en aller pour la capitale. S'ils avaient pu, ils l'auraient accompagné malheureusement ils n'étaient plus étudiants depuis longtemps et n'étaient pas en vacance. Die occupait un emploi de bureau alors que Kaoru cumulait les jobs à la recherche de sa voie.

\- Je te paie une bière ? Demanda le brun.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est moi qui te l'offre. Et même deux car il faut que tu m'écoutes me plaindre de ma vie sentimentale, soupira Die en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami qui retint un petit rire.

 

Kyo se calla un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, mit ses écouteurs puis ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait vite. Il était excité et avait hâte d'arriver à Tokyo. Cette formation n'était pas en soi fascinante mais c'était la nouvelle vie qu'elle allait lui offrir qui l'emballait. Ses parents allaient lui laisser la gérance de leur nouveau restaurant et il ne devait pas les décevoir. Il allait faire de son mieux et leur montrerait qu'ils avaient raison de lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, il avait hâte de voir la tête de Shinya lorsqu'il le verrait débarquer à Tokyo et qu'il lui annoncerait la nouvelle !

 

Son train arriva en fin d'après-midi. Kyo avait somnolé toute la journée et n'était pas mécontent d'être enfin à destination. Tout en baillant bruyamment, le jeune homme sauta sur le quai et chercha son oncle du regard. Il ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver dans la foule des japonais moyens. En effet Taiji ne passait pas inaperçu avec son look de cowboy motard. D'ailleurs il était fidèle au portrait que Kyo avait gardé de lui dans son esprit et le jeune homme comprenait pourquoi sa mère pestait sans arrêt contre son frère qui selon elle n'avait pas décidé de grandir.

\- Alors boy ! T'as fait bon voyage ? S'exclama Taiji en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Fatiguant.

\- T'inquiète une virée en moto va te requinquer !

Kyo pouffa de rire et suivit son oncle hors de la gare. Si sa mère apprenait que Taiji le faisait monter sur sa moto, elle le tuerait certainement. Cette idée fit sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés qui mit le casque que son oncle lui tendait en déclarant :

\- Sécurité avant tout ! Ta mère me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Kyo pouffa à nouveau de rire. Kyoko était bien capable débarquer à Tokyo pour corriger son frère si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

 

Kyo et Taiji roulèrent longtemps et contrairement à ce que le plus jeune aurait pensé, son oncle se montra très prudent. De toute façon ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils pouvaient bien rouler jusqu'au bout de la nuit, ça n'aurait aucune d'importance. Alors que Kyo avait fermé les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la moto de son oncle, cette dernière ralentit avant de s'immobiliser devant un magasin de moto. Un homme en sortit précipitamment et vint les accueillir en souriant largement tout en s'exclamant :

\- Vous êtes là ! Je vous attendais.

Kyo retira son casque et reporta son attention sur le jeune trentenaire qui l'observait avec attention. Ce dernier se tourna vers Taiji en déclarant :

\- Mon dieu ! C'est vrai que c'est le portrait craché de sa mère ! Et pourtant, je n'ai vu Kyoko qu'en photo ! Mais au fait, je ne me suis pas encore présenté ! Je suis Yutaka, l'ami de ton oncle.

\- L'ami de mon oncle ? Répéta Kyo en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mais ne dit pas ça comme ça ! S'exclama Taiji en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ben quoi ? S'étonna Yutaka. On n’est pas amis ?

\- Si mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Ah ! Laisse tomber, bougonna Taiji en s'éloignant de sa moto pour rejoindre la boutique.

Yutaka le suivit du regard, toujours aussi surpris avant de reporter son attention sur Kyo qui n'était pas certain de savoir s'il pouvait éclater de rire ou pas.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer Kyo, reprit Yutaka en lui serrant énergiquement la main. Taiji n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre.

\- Oui, balbutia Kyo. Mais moi, il ne m'a jamais parlé de vous...

\- Normal, soupira Yutaka. Il a un peu honte de dire qu'il travaille et vit avec moi, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers la boutique de moto.

\- Vous viviez ensemble ! S'exclama Kyo avec surprise.

\- En fait il vit chez moi, précisa Yutaka alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui racontes encore, grogna Taiji depuis l'autre bout du magasin. Je te signale que l'appart au dessus est mon logement de fonction ! C'est dans mon contrat.

\- J'y dors cinq soirs par semaine c'est dire, rétorqua Yutaka en retenant un petit rire avant de repasser derrière le comptoir.

\- Parce que t'es trop bourré pour rentrer chez toi, bougonna Taiji en faisant signe à Kyo de le suivre.

Son neveu salua Yutaka qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de suivre Taiji qui avait disparu derrière une porte. Les deux hommes traversèrent une sorte de réserve avant d'arriver devant un escalier qu'ils montèrent rapidement.

\- Il y a un accès extérieur de l'autre côté du bâtiment, c'est pour quand la boutique est fermée, rétorqua Taiji en lui lançant un jeu de clé. Et fait pas gaffe à Yutaka. C'est un sale gosse de riche qui s'éclate à tenir un magasin de moto. Mais comme régulièrement on le rappelle à l'ordre, il ne peut pas vraiment la tenir seul alors il m'a demandé de lui filer un coup de main.

\- C'est ton patron alors ?

\- Mouais, grogna Taiji d'un air contrarié.

\- Du coup tu as un vrai métier ?

\- Comment ça un vrai métier ? Mais bien sûr que j'en ai un ! Mais qu’est-ce que ta mère t'a raconté sur moi ? Elle le sait pourtant que je suis gérant d'un magasin de bécane !

\- Je préfère pas le répéter, marmonna Kyo.

\- Mieux vaut que je ne le sache pas, soupira Taiji.

 

L'appartement de Taiji était bien loin du sordide studio que Kyoko avait décrit à son fils. En effet, en plus d'être vaste il était très lumineux. En réalité il occupait une grande partie du premier étage et Kyo sentit immédiatement qu'il se plairait ici.

Taiji posa son sac sur les tatamis du salon avant d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer la grande pièce de vie. Il passa ensuite dans la petite cuisine et en revint avec deux bières. Kyo prit celle que son oncle lui tendait avant de s'installer directement sur le sol. L'appartement était grand mais très peu meublé. D'ailleurs Taiji donnait l'impression de ne pas être souvent là.

\- Il y a deux chambres vides dans le fond, déclara Taiji. La mienne est de l'autre côté mais je ne suis pas souvent là. C'est généralement moi qui livre les motos aux clients.

\- Quand je raconterais ça à maman, déclara Kyo en souriant.

\- Elle ne te croira pas, rétorqua Taiji en ricanant. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. C'est vrai qu'avant de rencontrer Yutaka, je vivais dans un taudis !

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Taiji retint un petit rire avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Kyo attendit en silence, le regardant allumer une cigarette et acceptant celle qu'il lui proposa :

\- Par hasard, rétorqua Taiji en soufflant lentement sa fumée. C'était un pauvre gosse de riche paumé qui voulait entrer dans ma bande. C'est tout. Mais toi raconte un peu, tes parents vont t'acheter un resto, c'est ça ?

Kyo acquiesça et commença à lui parler de son projet ou plutôt celui de sa mère qui était devenu le sien. Les deux hommes discutèrent toute la soirée, enchainant cigarette et bière jusqu'à ce que Yutaka n'arrivent avec d'autres bières ainsi qu'une pizza mais également deux invitations qui intriguèrent Kyo et firent râler Taiji.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n’irais pas à ce truc de bourge, grogna le motard.

\- Mais si tu ne viens pas, je vais m'y ennuyer ! Gémit Yutaka. Et puis Kyo a peut-être envie de voir autre chose.

\- Ne le mêle pas à ça ! S'exclama Taiji.

\- Me mêler à quoi ? Demanda Kyo.

\- Il y a une soirée à la résidence Kawamura vendredi soir, commença Yutaka.

\- Kawamura comme Ryuichi Kawamura ? Coupa Kyo.

\- Oui, acquiesça Yutaka un peu surpris.

\- Dis donc toi, comment tu le connais ce mec ? Demanda Taiji d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est là-bas que loge mon ami Shinya en ce moment. Son frère, Sugizo est maqué avec ce Ryuichi, expliqua Kyo.

\- Tu es ami avec le frère de Sugizo ? Mais c'est fantastique ! S'exclama Yutaka. Alors tu vas venir à la soirée ?

\- Et comment ! S'écria Kyo. Shinya ne sait pas encore que je suis à Tokyo. Alors je vais lui faire la surprise.

\- Parfait. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Yutaka à Taiji en prenant son air le plus innocent.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix..., grogna Taiji. Je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser aller seuls à cette soirée de pervers plein de fric !

\- Pervers plein de fric ? S'étonna Kyo.

\- Fais pas attention, rétorqua Yutaka en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil alors que Taiji bougonnait dans sa barbe.

 

*

 

\- Merci d'être venu, murmura faiblement Hoshino.

Pata acquiesça tout en lui adressant un sourire amical. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Hoshino le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à fixer son verre tout en fumant en silence. Pata fit signe au barman de le servir. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise quoi mettre dans son verre. Pata était un habitué et ne buvait qu'une seule marque de whisky. Toujours un double sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Demanda Pata après avoir savouré une première gorgée de son Jack Daniel's.

\- J'ai besoin d'un service.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pata. Ça, il s'y était attendu mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la nature du service. De quoi pouvait bien avoir besoin cet homme ? En effet Hoshino n'était pas le genre d'homme à venir demander de l'aide et s'il le faisait, c'était que l'affaire devait être importante et cela ne pouvait concerner qu’une seule personne…

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? Demanda Pata après avoir allumé une cigarette.

\- D'une invitation.

La voix de Hoshino avait légèrement tremblée d'émotion et Pata ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. D'ailleurs était-ce à titre professionnel ou personnel qu'il avait besoin de cette invitation ? Peut-être les deux. De toute façon Pata n'avait pas besoin que son vieil ami lui en dise plus pour savoir à quelle soirée il souhaitait être introduit.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Pata. Hoshino ne le vit pas. Il était bien trop embarrassé pour regarder son ami. Il se contentait de fixer son verre tout en laissant sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts. Pata déposa une invitation sur le comptoir. Dès que Hoshino l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée, il avait su pourquoi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui pouvait le pousser à reprendre contacte avec lui. Ou plus exactement un seul homme et en pensant à lui, un large sourire fendit le visage de Pata. Il existait des créatures sur cette terre capable de faire tourner la tête de nombreux hommes et Hoshino semblait être tombé sous le charme de l'une d'entre elles.

\- Comment as-tu su ? Demanda le policier sans oser toucher à l'invitation.

Pata ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement avant de lui dire :

\- J'espère que ça vaut le coup.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Pata.

\- Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas pour Sugizo que tu veux aller à cette soirée ?

\- Pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda son ami en s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Sugizo m'a demandé de l'aide il y a plusieurs mois et je lui ais fait une promesse.

\- Mais depuis il t'a demandé de laisser tomber je crois ?

Hoshino ne répondit pas. Pata posa une main presque compatissante sur son épaule, termina son verre d'un trait avant de lui dire en se levant :

\- Hoshino mon ami, je vais te donner un conseil, si tu me le permets.

Le capitaine de police hocha la tête et Pata continua :

\- N'oublie jamais pourquoi tu as quitté notre monde et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à devenir flic. Mais surtout, ne mélange pas tout. Sugizo n'est pas une blanche colombe. Et surtout, tu ne peux pas sauver la terre entière, surtout ceux qui ne veulent pas l'être. Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, tu devrais laisser tomber. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas alors contente toi juste d'être prudent. Tu risques de remuer pas mal de vase à force de fouiller dans la vie de Ryuichi Kawamura mais ce n'est pas lui qui est le plus dangereux. Sakurai Atsushi n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à son cercle. Ne l'oublie jamais. C'est un homme très puissant et surtout très dangereux.

Hoshino acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et Pata lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Ils se reverraient de toute façon très bientôt. Après tout la soirée de Ryuichi Kawamura avait lieu ce vendredi.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul au comptoir, Hoshino termina d'un trait son verre, puis écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé près de lui et rangea l'invitation dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Contrairement à ce que pensait Pata, il savait très exactement ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il irait à cette soirée. Il ne comptait pas ennuyer ou incommoder Sugizo par sa présence. Il voulait simplement s'assurer que celui qui lui voulait du mal ne passerait pas à l'action ce soir-là. Il avait une enquête à boucler et il le ferait que Sugizo le veuille ou non.

 

*

 

Kyo dormait depuis longtemps, fatigué par son long voyage et l'excitation de sa nouvelle vie. Taiji de son côté débarrassait la petite table basse du salon, jetant les cannettes vides dans un sac poubelle et vidant les cendriers plein avant d'aller prendre une rapide douche. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller ni même d'allumer la lumière. La pièce était sombre mais il distinguait à la lueur du clair de lune la silhouette de Yutaka se dessiner sur son futon. Une petite lueur brillait entre ses doigts. La braise de sa cigarette. Taiji vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et la lui prit pour la porter à ses propres lèvres. Yutaka le laissa faire tout en retenant un petit gloussement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Grogna Taiji.

\- Toi, susurra Yutaka contre son oreille tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou. J'adore quand tu fais la tête comme ça, tu es adorable et ça me donne envie de te dévorer.

Taiji se crispa légèrement avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Yutaka qui l'interrogea du regard.

\- Écoute Yuta, commença Taiji d'un air grave. Toi et moi...

Yutaka pressa son indexe contre ses lèvres avant de lui dire :

\- Ce n'est que du sexe et je le sais depuis le début. Tu es hétéro et tu ne me feras jamais de truc de gay et on ne sera jamais un couple. Je sais déjà tout ça alors contente-toi de venir me baiser, et le jour où tu te trouves une femme, tu me préviens juste.

Sur ces mots Yutaka se pencha vers l'entrejambe de Taiji qui crispa rapidement ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune après s'être débarrassé de son mégot dans un cendrier qui trainait près d’eux. Yutaka avait l'art et la manière d'arriver à ses fins avec lui surtout lorsqu'il utilisait sa langue et ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son amant m'en pouvait plus, Yutaka cessa sa fellation pour s'offrir entièrement à lui. Taiji n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il agrippa ses hanches et qu'il pressa son érection humide de salive contre son délicieux fessier. Après tout une sodomie restait une sodomie, que le partenaire soit un homme ou une femme cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour Taiji qui aimait se considérer et se définir comme hétéro. C'était en partant de ce principe qu'il avait commencé et accepter sa relation avec Yutaka.  

Au commencement, ça n'avait été que pour une nuit entre eux. Après une soirée bien arrosée, Taiji s'était laissé séduire par l'expérience et surtout par les talents secrets de Yutaka en matière de fellation. La nuit avait été mémorable, pour l'un comme pour l'autre et finalement cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'ils baisaient régulièrement ensemble. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé entre eux. En public ils restaient des amis, de très bons amis même. En privé, dans le secret de leur chambre les deux hommes s'adonnaient à d'autres plaisirs plus intimes tout en suivant à la lettre quelques règles. Pas de mot d'amour, pas de baiser et surtout c'était Taiji qui dominait. C'était lui qui prenait Yutaka et il ne faisait rien d'autre que le prendre. L'accord semblait convenir à son ami. De toute façon Taiji savait que Yutaka avait d'autres partenaires dont les membres de ce fameux cercle auquel il appartenait et qu'il lui présenterait sans doute à cette soirée mondaine. C'était surtout pour ça que Taiji ne voulait pas y aller. Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer tous ces types devant qui Yutaka écartait régulièrement les cuisses et à qui il devait très certainement faire des fellations. Taiji connaissait leur existence mais les voir en vrai lui faisait malgré lui un petit quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Pourtant la relation qu'il entretenait avec Yutaka était purement physique et intéressée. Yutaka aimait la manière dont il le baisait et lui... il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main et puis Yutaka n'était pas complètement déplaisant. Bien au contraire il avait une jolie paire de fesses et lorsqu'il se mettait à le sucer... Taiji avouait qu'à chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre ses moyens...

 

Cette nuit là, Taiji se montra bien plus brutal et vigoureux que d'habitude, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Yutaka qui avait rarement atteint un tel degré de plaisir. Taiji était un excellent amant et Yutaka n'était pas mécontent de l'avoir débauché. D'ailleurs il devait avouer être pleinement satisfait de sa relation avec lui et n'en attendait rien de particulier. Taiji était différent des hommes du cercle et Yutaka l'aimait beaucoup. Il était son ami et son amant. Bien entendu, si Taiji avait été gay ou même bisexuel, il aurait sans doute attendu plus de lui ou même autre chose. Mais ce qu'il pouvait lui donner en tant qu'hétéro lui suffisait pleinement. D'ailleurs pour rien au monde il n'essaierait de le changer. Taiji était tel qu'il était et Yutaka l'aimait ainsi.

 

Yutaka se laissa tomber lourdement sur leur futon, ruisselant de transpiration et épuisé par tant de plaisir. Une fois de plus, Taiji avait dépassé toutes ses espérances et il ne regrettait pas d'être monté le voir cette nuit mais surtout d'être resté. Taiji ne tarda pas à se laisser tomber à ses côtés, épuisés lui aussi par leurs ébats. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant. Un sourire ravi était dessiné sur les lèvres de Yutaka, et Taiji y répondit presque par réflexe. Lui aussi avait beaucoup aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en se souriant quelques instants avant que Yutaka ne se tourne pour s'endormir. Taiji continua de fixer son dos dans l'obscurité. Si Yutaka avait trouvé immédiatement le sommeil, Taiji n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Pourtant il se sentait si fatigué ! Mais ce nœud au fond de son estomac était bien trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer et se reposer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Taiji écouta la respiration de Yutaka. Finalement il posa une main tremblante l'épaule de son amant avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, collant presque son corps au sien. Le cœur battant, Taiji glissa son bras autour de la taille de son cadet qui poussa un soupir d'aise dans son sommeil. Après avoir longuement hésité, il pressa ses lèvres contre l'omoplate de Yutaka avant d'y nicher son visage rouge de honte. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son cœur battait vite et son estomac lui faisait mal mais il se sentait bien là contre son amant. D'ailleurs il pouvait se l'avouer, il avait aimé lorsque Yutaka s'était présenté comme son ami. L'appellation était ambiguë mais elle avait provoqué chez Taiji un petit quelque chose qui le poussait à présent à reconsidérer leur relation bien qu'il soit mort de peur à cette perspective. Et puis, est-ce que Yutaka accepterait d'aller plus loin avec lui ? D'ailleurs en était-il lui-même capable ? Inconsciemment, Taiji resserra son bras autour de son amant qui se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Demain était un autre jour et il aurait bien assez le temps d'y penser. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de repos et surtout, il avait envie de dormir en le serrer dans ses bras.


End file.
